Someday, History Might Repeat Itself
by Lunar Blossoms
Summary: After a tragic turn of events, the residents of the Kamiya Dojo are without their Asst. Master. Now it's 2002 and the past events are coming back to haunt Kaori Kanama. Will she and her friends be able to solve the mysteries of the past? ~*CH. 7 is up*~
1. Prologue

**_Hey everyone!_** Lunar-chan is back with a WHOLE NEW cast of an anime.  
**Mysterious Voice**: Lunar-chan's not doing a CCS fic? I'm shocked!  
**Lunar**: _sighs_ Neko-chan, come out of the shadows.  
**Neko**: _walks into the light_ Aww… I wanted to be a mysterious voice…  
**Lunar**:giggles: If you wanna do the commentary, they have to know who you are!  
**Neko**: Oh well. Will you start the fic? I wanna glomp Ken-mmph! _mouth covered by Lunar-chan_  
**Lunar**: SHH! I don't wanna give it away just yet!  
**Neko**: If they're reading this, I think they already know what the story is!  
**Lunar**: _Grins sheepishly_ Oh yea! Well, my newest cast of actors, come on out:one by one, the cast of Kenshin come out of the basement:  
**Neko**: _shocked_ YOU HAD THEM IN THE BASEMENT? IT'S COLD DOWN THERE!  
**Lunar**: No it's not. We have heat now..._gets tapped on the shoulder_  
**Kenshin**: Ano… Lunar-dono… Yahiko and Kaoru-dono did some damage down stairs.  
**Lunar**: _glares at Yahiko_ Did you call her "busu" again?  
_Yahiko glares back  
_**Kaoru**: _grumbles_ Among other things…  
**Lunar**: _sighs_ What am I getting myself into…  
**Kenshin**: ACK!  
_Neko glompes Kenshin  
_**Lunar and Kaoru**: NEKO-CHAN, GET OFF HIM!  
_Neko whimpers and slides off Kenshin  
Kenshin can breath now_  
**Lunar**: Oi vey… well, before anyone else decides to put in their two cents, let me explain a few things. I believe this fic is more than two genres. It really is Suspense/Mystery/Action/Adventure/Romance/Angst. A lot, huh?

Well, enjoy your reading and PLEASE R+R!

ON WITH THE FIC _sweatdrops to the bickering behind her_ Oi vey…

_**FYI:  
"..." : Speaking  
... : Thoughts  
(...): Lunar-chan notes**_

* * *

**_Someday: Prologue  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin and all it's related characters._**

_Either learn from the past or repeat it.  
Although it's a tough lesson to learn, it may save your life._

After a tragic turn of events… the residents of the Kamiya Dojo are without their Asst. Master. Now… it's 2002, and the past events are coming back to haunt Kaori Kanama. Will she and her friends be able to solve the mysteries of the past?

_Or are they doomed to repeat it?_

**(Oh, that over voice guy gives me the creeps...)**

* * *

The bright sun shone down on the start of a new, peaceful day... except at the Kamiya Dojo.

"YAHIKO! GET UP BEFORE I HAVE TO DRAG YOU OUT OF BED MYSELF!"

Kenshin Himura cringed as Kaoru Kamiya's voice boomed across the dojo. He watched with a familiar rurouni smile on his face as Kaoru tore around the corner toward Yahiko Myoujin's room. As she approached, the door slid open and revealed a very grumpy eleven-year-old.

"I heard you the first time busu!" Yahiko growled. A fire formed in Kaoru's eyes and she whacked Yahiko over the head with her wooden katana.

"How many times do I have to hit you until you stop calling me BUSU?" she yelled as Yahiko slumped against the wall, rubbing his head.

"Itai..." He stopped rubbing his head long enough to grin up at Kaoru, then stick his tongue out at her. "BUSU!"

"WHY YOU!" Yahiko scrambled about Kaoru and ran away laughing, avoiding Kaoru's swinging katana. "Get back here!" Kaoru took off after him.

"You'd have to catch me first!" He taunted. "Demo, an old hag like you can't run that fast!"

"How_dare_ you!" Kaoru growled. "You're gonna regret that Yahiko-CHAN!"

"Don't call me CHAN!" their argument faded from Kenshin's ears as they rounded a corner. Kenshin smiled as he hung up a final piece of laundry.

"Ah... Sessha is done." Kenshin murmured as he stood. He emptied the wash bucket onto the dirt and untied the sleeves of his gi. He looked up to see a battered Yahiko being carried by the back of his gi by Sanosuke Segara toward the kitchen followed by a very smug Kaoru.

"Oi, Kenshin, look what I found. Yahiko-chan here was about to get his ass kicked by Jo-chan." Sano said smirking, a fish bone dangling from his lips.

"Don't call me CHAN!" Yahiko yelled.

"Well, if you didn't act like such a little kid and show me some respect, we wouldn't call you that!" Kaoru said, sighing. Kenshin suppressed his laughter as Yahiko glared at Sano.

"Do ya think you could put me down now Sano?" he growled.

"I suppose." Sano immediately let go of Yahiko's gi and he fell face first into the mud that had formed from Kenshin's wash water. Yahiko looked up, spitting mud out of his mouth. Kaoru started to laugh uncontrollably at the look of utter disgust on Yahiko's face.

"Quit the hyena laughter, busu!" Yahiko growled, glaring at Kaoru. Kaoru's eyes flashed.

"I will if you stop calling me busu, Yahiko-CHAN!" Hoping to prevent another argument, Kenshin held his hands up.

"Maa maa minna, you should not be arguing like this, de gozaru." He stepped forward and extended a hand to pull Yahiko up.

"Alright Kenshin." Kaoru said softly.

"Arigato Kaoru-do-!" Instead of Kenshin pulling Yahiko up, Yahiko pulled Kenshin down in the mud, on accident. Kenshin landed flat on his back. "Orororo..." Kaoru started to giggle all over again as she pulled both Kenshin and Yahiko up, one at a time.

"Kenshin no baka." She said through her laughter. "You of all people should be able to keep their balance in anything!"

"I've never been very good with mud, de gozaru." Kenshin sighed. Kaoru smiled.

"Now you both should go get cleaned up. There's no point in walking around with muddy clothes." Yahiko immediately walked back to his room, grumbling about certain people. Kaoru rolled her eyes.

"I'll be back in a few minutes, then I will start breakfast de gozaru." Kenshin started toward his room.

"Kenshin, let me make breakfast today!" Kaoru said, her deep blue eyes glittering. Sano raised an eyebrow.

"I guess I ain't eatin' breakfast today." That comment promptly got Sano whacked in the head.

"Itai..." Sano gingerly rubbed his head.

"I've gotten better, you freeloader! Kenshin's been teaching me!"

"Why?"

"Well," Kaoru glanced at Kenshin and lightly blushed, "So I can be a good wife... someday."

"Oh." Sano glanced at Kenshin who was obviously oblivious to what Kaoru was implying. He sighed.

"Well Kaoru-dono, you'll just have to wait anyway. I need to get more tofu if we want to eat this morning de gozaru."

"Okay, I'll wait until you get back." Kaoru smiled.

"I must change if I wish to go de gozaru. Ja ne." Kenshin waved and walked toward his room. As soon as he was out of hearing range, Sano spoke up.

"You were throwin' pretty obvious hints there Jo-chan." Kaoru blinked innocently.

"What do you mean Sano?"

"Oh come on! If I get way you were doing it's pretty damn obvious." Kaoru blushed.

"Hontou ne?"

"Hai. The whole 'good wife' thing was a big clue."

"Well," Kaoru held her hands up to her cheeks burning in embarrassment, "if you got it, maybe Kenshin will too."

"I donno." Sano spit the fish tail on the ground. "Well, I'll be back in a half hour."

"Off to visit Megumi?" Kaoru asked slyly. Sano sweatdropped but kept his composure. He turned his back to Kaoru.

"Well, that's none of your damn business is it?" he started to walk away. "But I'll be back for breakfast. And it better be good Jo-chan." Sano disappeared through the entrance. Kaoru smiled.

* * *

"I'll be back in a bit Kaoru-dono." Kenshin said, walking out, holding the tofu tub.

"All right." Kaoru said, waiving. As Kenshin disappeared down the road, Kaoru went back inside.

A shadowy figure appeared in the woods across the road from the dojo. About 6'5", the shadow was very large and bulky. It had been watching the Kamiya Dojo all morning and was ready to move. The shadow started to mesh and mold, taking on a shorter, more petite form. Out of the enclosure of the trees stepped a familiar red-haired rurouni, his features twisted into a sinister smile. The normally soft and friendly violet orbs were cold and harsh. His left hand resting lightly on the hilt of a duplicate sakabatou, this fake Kenshin walked through the dojo entrance. His face softened into a normal rurouni smile as she spotted Kaoru sweeping a side walkway. She turned, hearing footsteps behind her.

"Kenshin?" Kaoru blinked in confusion. "Didn't you leave a while ago? Shouldn't you be at the market by now?"

"I forgot the tofu tub do gozaru. Can't buy tofu without the tub!" he said. Kaoru blinked again.

"I could have sworn you had it with you..."

"Iie." Kaoru shrugged.

"Oh well." She went back to her sweeping, turning her back on him. "You know were it is." She sighed, muttering to herself. "...I could have sworn..." The fake Kenshin's face turned to stone again and pulled the sakabatou from its sheath without so much as a sound. He examined it momentarily then flipped it so the blade was facing the right way. His eyes narrowed.

"Kaoru-dono..." he said softly. Kaoru turned slightly only to see a flash of metal and to feel a sharp, stinging pain run down her torso. She blinked in horror.

"Ken... shin...?" she voice dripped with betrayal as she fell back and lay motionless of the ground. The fake Kenshin started to laugh, an empty, hollow but quiet laugh. Kaoru stared at him, the edged of her vision already becoming black. Why...? How... how could he...?

With one flick of a wrist, he splattered the remnants of Kaoru's blood on the ground next to her and then sheathed his sword. He turned to walk away when Kaoru's weak voice met his ears.

"Ma... matte..." she said softly. "...W... why?" he turned his head slightly, revealing his scarred cheek and smiled wickedly.

"Because I could. I am tired of this. I am going to kill each and every one of you until no one is left and Battousai can live without distractions. Battousai wants to cause ultimate pain to all those who were near and dear to my heart. Then Battousai will be alone and won't have any annoying, whiny children to deal with." With that, he immediately left, leaving Kaoru to die. Tears had begun to roll down Kaoru's face, not from the pain of her wound, but from his words. They had hurt her more than any sword could have.

Meanwhile, the REAL Kenshin had purchased his tofu and had started home. He was nearing the dojo when he noticed a rather large black dog run through the entrance of the dojo. He watched it run in the opposite direction of himself with a confused look on his face, and then dismissed it.

Walking through the entrance, he immediately froze. He tensed up; the bitter, metallic smell of blood had invaded his nostrils. Walking in cautiously, Kenshin looked around. He froze again and dropped the tub of tofu on the ground with a dull thud. He had spotted Kaoru's body.

"Kaoru-dono...? KAORU!" he rushed over to her body and cradled her head in his lap. "Kaoru! Wake up!" he looked up frantically. "YAHIKO!" Yahiko flew outside.

"Kenshin, what's wr..." he abruptly stopped. "W... what happened?" Kenshin ignored his question.

"Go get Megumi-dono." He said in a monotone, no nonsense voice. Yahiko nodded and ran off. Kenshin looked back at Kaoru. "Kaoru... open your eyes. Wake up... onegi... wake up..." Kaoru's deep blue eyes slowly opened. Seeing Kenshin's face, she flinched and tried to move away from him but couldn't. "Kaoru! What happened?"

"Omae..." Kenshin blinked in confusion.

"Me?"

"...hurt me..." Kenshin's eyes widened.

"Wha...? How?" Kaoru coughed up a mouthful of blood.

"Go... men... ne... I didn't mean to... annoy you... Kenshin..." Kenshin smiled sadly.

"You never annoyed me Kaoru... never..." tears started to silently drip down his cheeks. Kaoru coughed up blood again.

"How could you... say su... such things to... me..." Kaoru took in a shaky breath. "Am I that much... of a child... to you...?"

"I don't understand Kaoru. What happened?" Kaoru seemed to ignore Kenshin's questions and continued to ramble.

"...Is this... what's it's like... to die?"

"Ssshh... save your strength Kaoru..." Kaoru smiled weakly.

"You're calling... me Kaoru... took long enough..." Kenshin tried to laugh but only let out a choked sob.

"Gomen ne Kaoru." He whispered.

"...it's getting cold Kenshin..." Kaoru fought to keep her eyes open and looked deep into Kenshin's violet orbs. A bloodstained and shakily reached up and touched Kenshin's scarred cheek. "Tell... everyone that I'll miss them... I'm not sure... what happened to us exactly... demo..." Kenshin held Kaoru's hand to his cheek tightly as she coughed again. "I... forgive you..."

"Kaoru..." Kenshin blinked away more tears.

"I... love you... Kenshin... I always... have..."

"I love you too Kaoru..." Kenshin said, his voice barely audible. Kaoru smiled weakly.

"Arigato... for everything you... gave to us... my... Kenshin..." as Kaoru's chest fell, signaling her last breath, her hand went limp in Kenshin's. Kenshin's eyes went wide and his body began to shake.

"...Iie...IIE! Not... again... not now... NOT AGAIN!" Kenshin hunched over Kaoru's lifeless body, silent tears streaming down his face. Suddenly, a feminine scream jolted him out of his fit. He turned to see a stunned Sano holding a now passed out Megumi. Yahiko on the other hand had his hands clenched into fists and was shaking involuntarily.

"Kenshin... is... is she..." Sano didn't seem to know how to get the words out. Kenshin simply nodded. "Iie... Jo-chan..."

"Kaoru..." Kenshin whispered, gently closing the once lively blue orbs. "Well be together... someday..." He clenched his eyes shut and punched the ground with a closed fist.

* * *

"AHHHHHH!"

Kaori Kanama bolted straight up in bed, breathing heavily and drenched in a cold sweat. Her long, raven hair was hanging in her face and her liquid blue eyes were threatening to spill more tears on her already tear-stained face. She reached up and whipped her face.

Why am I dreaming... this? It's so... real... She held her head in her hands. I fell so badly for those people... but why? They're figments of my imagination! She felt a blush spread across her face. Demo... that red-haired man, Kenshin... I'm very attracted to... She mentally slapped herself.

"Come on Kaori! You're attracted to a figment of your imagination!" she sighed and tried to shake his image from her mind but it was haunting. The warm, caring smile, the silly 'oro' and his concerned nature stuck with Kaori and touched her soul.

Kaori turned and squinted at her alarm clock, which read 7:00 AM.

"AH! I'M LATE!" Kaori jumped out of her bed and ran toward the bathroom. After taking the world's fastest shower, she threw on her school uniform that consisted of a pleated gray skirt, white oxford shirt and a gray sweater vest. She ran downstairs to he living room, trying to put on her tie and pull on her socks at the same time. Grabbing her bag, she sped past her father and slipped don her black shoes. "Ja ne Otou-san!"

"Ja Kaori!" her father yelled from the kitchen. "I'll be home at 6!"

"'Kay!" with that, Kaori tore down the street to Central Tokyo Senior High.

* * *

**Lunar**: _looks around at the cast as a tumbleweed blows by. She smiles weakly_ I think that is the most DEPRESSING thing I have EVER written...  
**Kaoru**: I... am... dead...  
**Lunar**: Technically, yes... or no...  
**Kenshin**: Why'd you use my form to kill Kaoru-dono?  
**Lunar**: So she'd be off guard.  
**Kaoru**: I... am... dead...  
**Lunar**: Well, if you're not completely stupid, I think you should get what I'm hinting at with the girl, Kaori (who just happens to look EXACTLY like Kaoru).  
**Neko**: Who's the freak that took Kenshin-kun's form?  
**Lunar**: The bad guy.  
**Neko**: _rolls eyes_ Obviously. Does he have a name?  
**Lunar**: Not yet.  
**Kaoru**: I... am... dead...  
**Lunar**: _glares at Kaoru_ ALRIGHT, WE GET IT!  
**Neko**: So... what's next?  
**Lunar**: Nothing. That's all. _looks innocent_  
**Neko, Kenshin + Kaoru**: YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!  
**Lunar**: _giggles_ Of COURSE I am. Calm down. _gets three death glares at once_ Oi... anyway, Next chapter mostly everyone should be showing up... except with minor changes.  
**Kenshin**: What kind of 'minor changes'?  
**Lunar**: Well, like names and ages. I decided to make all the happy couples closer in age. For 2002, an 11 year age difference is kinda nasty.  
_Kaoru glares_  
**Lunar**: Anyway... for those who haven't brushed up on their Japanese terms, here's a glossary: 

_**Busu: **Ugly (Yahiko's nickname for Kaoru)  
**Itai:** Ouch!  
**Sessha:** I the unworthy one (Kenshin uses it instead of saying "I" or "I'm" :mischievous glint in eyes: I don't think he's unworthy, do you? )  
**Jo-chan:** Missy (Sano's nickname for Kaoru. She has A LOT of nicknames...)  
**Maa, maa:** Now, now  
**-dono:** suffix. VERY respectful. Kaoru-dono Miss Kaoru  
**Baka:** Idiot, fool. Kenshin no baka Kenshin you idiot  
**Hontou ne:** Really  
**Hai:** Yes  
**De gozaru:** something Kenshin say after every sentence. It basically repeats what he just said.  
**Iie:** No_

Okay, bye-bye for now. Look forward to Chapter 1. _**R+R MINNA**_

_Big kiss _

Remember, keep the peace, love and ANIME!


	2. Chapter 1

Alrighty then minna... I have returned with the glorious Chapter One of "Someday, History Might Repeat Itself". I hope I didn't make you too upset when I left that evil semi-cliff-hanger.  
  
Neko: I know! How come you like cliff-hangers so much?  
  
Lunar: Cause I do!  
  
Neko: ::rolls eyes:: Demo, it's annoying!  
  
Kaoru: Yea! And I want to know why I had to die! Why couldn't you kill off Yahiko or something?  
  
Yahiko: ::GROWL:: WHY ME?  
  
Kaoru: Cause you're the annoying little gaki!  
  
Yahiko: I'M NOT A GAKI, BUSU!  
  
Kaoru: DON'T CALL ME 'BUSU' YAHIKO-CHAN!  
  
Yahiko: DON'T CALL ME 'CHAN'!  
  
Kenshin: Maa, maa minna.  
  
Lunar: ::bites lip: Ano... calm down, onegi? I really don't need a headache this early in the production.  
  
Kaoru + Yahiko: BUTT OUT!  
  
Lunar: ::eyes flash and starts to growl:: WHY YOU-! ::Sighs and smiles sarcastically. Starts talking sickeningly sweet and very sarcastically:: Do you know what happened to the last cast when they gave me a headache in the first chapter? Hm? ::everyone shakes their heads no:: I suggest you ask them. Or I will be forced to bring duct tape and rope into play for the LOUD AND ANNOYING cast members. Am I understood? ::is REALLY tall with flames behind her. Everyone else gulps and nods::  
  
Neko: ::cringing:: Eep... Lunar-chan is kowaii...  
  
Kenshin: ::nodding in agreement:: Hai... very kowaii...  
  
Lunar: Alrighty then... now that we've got that settled, lets move on to Chapter One. Most of the RK cast will be reintroduced (with new names, of course) and I'll TRY and get the plot moving a little bit faster. If I don't... try not to be mad. Things will DEFIANTLY pick up in Chapters Three and Four... I PROMISE! I just have one ITSY BITSY bone to pick with a certain someone that reviewed (you know who you are!) If you didn't LIKE the fact that this concept has been done, why did you read? (I'm not trying to be mean or anything, I'm just curious) If it's no big deal, just ignore me and don't be bothered if I'm just rambling for no reason.  
  
Yahiko: Can we start already?  
  
Lunar: MUST I REMIND YOU YAHIKO THAT YOU SHOULD NEVER HURRY THE WRITER? ::Yahiko cringes:: Now, BE QUIET. ::sigh:: Now then, be patient minna and don't forget to R+R! Now... lets start the show!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
FYI:  
  
"...": Speaking  
  
[...]: Thoughts  
  
~*~*~: Scene change  
  
(...): Lunar-chan notes  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~Someday: Chapter One~*~  
  
~*~DISCLAIMER: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. No matter how much I beg and plead, it's not gonna happen. ::muttering:: I need a genie...~*~  
  
~*~Either learn from the past or repeat it.  
  
Although it's a tough lesson to learn, it may save your life.~*~  
  
(Geez! This guy gives me chills down my spine... who hired him anyhow?)  
  
Kaori turned the corner in time to see her friends Mayo Matsuda, Osuka Shirai, and Okawa Ando, waiting for her at the gate. Osuka and Okawa were taking excitedly as Mayo was tapping her foot impatiently.  
  
"Ohayo minna!" Kaori yelled, slowing to a halt in front of her friends.  
  
"Kaori! You are late, again!" Mayo said sighing.  
  
"Gomen ne..." Kaori leaned in to whisper in Mayo's ear. "...I had that dream again..." Mayo's eyes widened.  
  
"Hontou ne?" Mayo whispered back. Kaori nodded.  
  
"What are you two whispering about?" Osuka demanded.  
  
"Nothing Osuka." Kaori said. "Demo, what exactly are you and Okawa so excited about?" Okawa giggled.  
  
"A new senior boy just transferred from Kyoto!" Okawa said. "He is extremely cute and from what I've heard, very nice." Mayo flipped her long braid behind her back.  
  
"Well, what does he look like?" she asked  
  
"Well, he's a little on the short side... ano... long, bushy red hair that's in a ponytail and I hear he has VIOLET eyes!" Okawa squealed. "Isn't that so incredibly kawaii!" Kaori blinked as her face lost all color.  
  
[Long red hair... violet eyes... how... why?] She thought in wonderment, spacing out. Osuka looked at Kaori.  
  
"Daijoubu? You look like you've seen a ghost!" Osuka said. She snapped her fingers in front of Kaori's face, pulling her from her daze. "Kaori?"  
  
"A... wha?" Kaori blinked.  
  
"Daijoubu des ka?"  
  
"Hai, hai." Kaori said, nodding.  
  
"Are you sure?" Okawa asked. Everyone was giving Kaori concerned looks. She just smiled.  
  
"I'm fine! Lets just go to homeroom!" Kaori walked through the front gate, motioning her friends to follow her. As they neared the doors, Kaori bumped into a short student. He looked up at Kaori, glaring.  
  
"Watch where you're walking, busu!" he growled. Kaori's eyes flashed as she glared back at the black-haired freshman.  
  
"What did you call me?"  
  
"You heard me!" a glaring contest ensued.  
  
"Yaku... stop it. It's too early to be picking fights, especially with upperclassmen." Kaori suddenly noticed a quiet girl with short, brown hair tugging on Yaku's arm. His expression softened as he turned to her.  
  
"Alright Takao." He mumbled. Takao bowed to Kaori.  
  
"Gomen nasai... Yaku is always a little testy in the morning. Sorry is we caused any problems." Kaori nodded and Takao led Yaku inside.  
  
"What was THAT all about?" Okawa asked.  
  
"It was nothing. That kid just called me bu... su..." Kaori's mouth hung open.  
  
"Kaori?" Mayo asked. "Something wrong?" an image of one of the people from her nightmare popped into her head.  
  
[That... kid! What was his name... Yahiko! He always said that to that girl Kaoru... who died... in my nightmare.]  
  
Kaori blinked as Mayo snapped her fingers in front of her face.  
  
"Mind joining the land of the conscious?" Mayo asked. "The warning bell rang and we have to get to homeroom!"  
  
"O... okay." Kaori turned and ran into the school. Her friends stared at her disappearing figure with confused looks. Then Mayo shook her head.  
  
"Come on guys, lets just go to homeroom."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kenji Hirama sat in the back of his homeroom, watching his classmates wander in. He absentmindedly stared out the window, his violet orbs barely blinking, when he heard footsteps beside him. He turned to see three of his classmates standing in front of his desk; Akito Suzukaze, Shizuo Inao and Komi Hirose. Shizuo stuck his hand out.  
  
"You're the new kid, right?" Kenji nodded and shook Shizuo's hand.  
  
"I'm Hirama Kenji." Shizuo let go of his hand and jerked a thumb behind him, pointing to his friends.  
  
"This is Suzukaze Akito and Hirose Komi. I'm Inao Shizuo." Kenji waved to them.  
  
"It's nice to meet you all de gozaru." Akito arched an eyebrow but said nothing.  
  
"De gozaru?" Komi asked. Kenji smiled.  
  
"It's just something I always say."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Well, were wondering if you would like to sit with us at lunch today. We'll introduce you to the rest of our group." Shizuo said.  
  
"Sure. That is very nice of you de gozaru."  
  
"CLASS! Take your seats so I may take attendance!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mayo, Osuka and Okawa were gathered at their usual lunch table as Shizuo, Komi, Akito and Kenji approached. Mayo lit up as she spotted Akito.  
  
"Konichi wa Akito-sama!" she squealed. Osuka and Okawa rolled their eyes. A small smile appeared on Akito's face.  
  
"Mayo, I've asked you to drop the 'sama'." Mayo blushed.  
  
"Gomen ne Akito... kun."  
  
"It's alright." He said, grabbing the seat next to her. Mayo sighed. Everyone sat down, except for Kenji, who stayed standing awkwardly to the side. Shizuo turned to him.  
  
"Hirama-san? You can sit down." Kenji tentatively sat down at the end of the table.  
  
"Mayo, where is Kaori?" Komi asked. Mayo shrugged.  
  
"I haven't seen her since the bell rang. I think she muttered something about history notes."  
  
"Aa... well, she's missing lunch." Shizuo said.  
  
"Shizuo, Komi, who is this?" Osuka said, pointing to Kenji.  
  
"This is the new student, Hirama Kenji." Osuka and Okawa's eyes lit up and they seemed to move closer to Kenji. Kenji's violet eyes widened.  
  
"O... oro?" Kenji muttered as his sitting space grew smaller.  
  
"So, you're the new senior, hm? You're more kawaii than people described." Osuka said, giggling. Kenji's face tinged red.  
  
"Oro!?" Osuka and Okawa were both pulled back by the collar of their shirts by Mayo.  
  
"Guys, leave the poor guy alone!" they plopped into their seats as Mayo smiled at Kenji. "Hirama-san, it's nice to meet you. I'm Matsuda Mayo and you're two admirers over there are Shirai Osuka and Ando Okawa." Osuka and Okawa each waved in turn as they're names were said. Kenji smiled weakly.  
  
"Hello Matsuda-chan." He said. "Who is this 'Kaori' you spoke of?" Mayo blinked.  
  
"Oh, Kanama Kaori! She's one of my best friends. You'll meet her soon... if she ever gets her butt to... lunch..." Mayo frowned at Kenji. "Hirama- san, are you listening? Hirama-san!" Kenji had been listening up onto a few seconds ago when Kaori had walked into the cafeteria. He blinked a few times then rubbed his eyes.  
  
[It... it can't be...] he thought in disbelief. Kenji pushed away from the table.  
  
"Something wrong Hirama-san?" Akito asked.  
  
"I... ano... have to go. I want to... get to class early..." Kenji backed up a bit. "Ja ne, it was very nice to meet you all." And with that, Kenji booked it out of the cafeteria. Everyone blinked. As Kaori approached their table she stopped and stared at her friends.  
  
"Minna, why are we all staring at the door?" Mayo turned to Kaori.  
  
"You just missed him!" Kaori looked confused.  
  
"Nani? Who?"  
  
"The new kid, Hirama Kenji!" Kaori blinked.  
  
"Hirama... Kenji?" Kaori's mouth fell open.  
  
"Yea, he just up and left, not even waiting to meet you!" Mayo rolled her eyes and sighed. "A little rude, ne?" Kaori blinked.  
  
"Ano... hai, very rude..." Kaori moved toward the door. "Ano, I'll see you guys in class, I'm going to go early."  
  
"Kaori, what about lunch?" Osuka asked.  
  
"I'm not hungry. Ja!" Kaori turned and tore out the door, leaving her friends confused. She turned toward her Japanese Mythology and Legends class when she spotted a semi-familiar redhead. Remembering Okawa and Osuka's description from that morning, she followed him through the crowd. Suddenly, Kenji disappeared into a classroom. Kaori stopped out side the class and blinked at the room number. [This is my class...]  
  
Kaori opened the door to find Kenji sitting in a middle seat, reading. The sound of the door sliding open grabbed Kenji's attention and he turned toward her. His violet eyes widened when he saw Kaori standing there. Kaori blinked and stared for a while. Suddenly, her lips seemed to move on their own.  
  
"Ken... shin..." she whispered. His eyes went even wider.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kenji couldn't believe what he saw. The girl from his dreams was standing in front of him. And the, she uttered that name that he had heard so many times.  
  
"Ken... shin..."  
  
He immediately stood up, his book falling on the desk, forgotten. Kaori's eyes widened and she clamped her hands over her mouth.  
  
"What... did you say?" he asked. Kaori shook her head.  
  
"Nothing... I didn't say a word." Kaori backed out of the room and ran down the now empty hall. Kenji ran out into the hall after her.  
  
"Matte!" Kaori kept running. Kenji slumped against the wall. "She's... leaving..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kaori turned the corner and stopped.  
  
[Kaori no baka! Why did I do such a thing?]  
  
She closed her eyes and leaned against the wall.  
  
[He probably thinks I'm a complete idiot!] She sighed. [And I'm just going to have to go to the room anyway!]  
  
She sighed again and moved away from the wall. She peaked around the corner just in the time to see Kenji walk back into the room with a frown on his face. Kaori felt her heart start to ache and she bit her lip.  
  
"Kaori?" Kaori jumped as she felt a hand tough her shoulder. She turned to see Akito and Mayo staring at her. "What are you doing?" Mayo asked.  
  
"No... nothing!" Kaori smiled. "Let's just go to class, the bell's about to ring, isn't it?" she turned and started down the hall. Mayo blinked and Akito arched an eyebrow.  
  
"Is it just me, or is she a bit jumpy?" Mayo asked. Akito shrugged.  
  
"No more than usual." They followed Kaori down the hall.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lunar: YATTA! CHAPTER ONE IS DONE! (Hee hee! that rhymed!)  
  
I'm so sorry minna, it didn't pick up quite like I wanted to, but at least they know each other really exist! (They're probably a tad OCC, but the kids of the past aren't the same of the future ^__^)  
  
Neko: ::jumping up and down:: What's next, what's next?!?!?  
  
Lunar: ::wide-eyed:: Neko-chan... calm down.  
  
Neko: ::Not stopping:: demo... demo... I WANNA KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!!  
  
Kenshin: Maa, maa Neko-dono... you'll have to wait a bit.  
  
Lunar: Hai... Listen to Kenshin, Neko-chan... onegi?  
  
Neko: ::stops hopping:: Hai hai!  
  
Kaoru: Can we get on with this? I have to get back to the dojo and make sure it's still standing.  
  
Lunar: What? ::grins evilly:: Don't you all know that the ENTIRE cast are my prisoners? Ne? ::RK cast goes wide-eyed. Evil laughter ensues:: It's good to be me!  
  
FYI: Japanese glossary  
  
Busu: Ugly (Yahiko's nickname for Kaoru)  
  
Itai: Ouch!  
  
Sessha: I the unworthy one (Kenshin uses it instead of saying "I" or "I'm" ::mischievous glint in eyes:: I don't think he's unworthy, do you? ^______^)  
  
Jo-chan: Missy (Sano's nickname for Kaoru. She has A LOT of nicknames...)  
  
Maa, maa: Now, now  
  
-dono: suffix. VERY respectful. Kaoru-dono = Miss Kaoru  
  
Baka: Idiot, fool. Kenshin no baka = Kenshin you idiot  
  
Hontou ne: Really  
  
Hai: Yes  
  
De gozaru: something Kenshin say after every sentence. It basically repeats what he just said.  
  
Iie: No  
  
Gaki: Brat  
  
Kowaii: Scary  
  
Ohayo: Morning  
  
Minna: Everyone  
  
Gomen ne (nasai): I'm (really) sorry  
  
Daijoubu (des ka): You okay? (Are you all right?)  
  
Konichi wa: Good afternoon (or an informal way of saying Hello.)  
  
Oro: Something Kenshin says randomly. Sometimes it replaces "what?"  
  
Ne: Right?  
  
Ja (ne): See ya (later)  
  
Matte: Wait  
  
Demo: But  
  
Onegi: Please  
  
Kawaii: Cute  
  
Alrighty then minna... that's that. It's night, I'm tired and I'm done typing for today. I'm gonna go to bed now... after I trap the RK cast in my NICE FURNISHED HEATED basement (no cruelty to actors here) and make sure they can't get out. ^_____^ ::Scuffling, slamming of doors, and evil laughter:: Alrighty then. With that done... ja ne for now. Look forward to Ch. 2. R+R MINNA! ::Big kiss:: Remember; keep the peace, love and ANIME!! 


	3. Chapter 2

Here we are minna, with another insane author insert before Chapter Two of "Someday, History Might Repeat Itself" and I assume you, diligent reader, couldn't be happier! ::giggles::  
  
Neko: ::whining:: Lunar-chan, you're taking too long between chapters...  
  
Lunar: ::huffs:: I am not! It's absolutely perfect timing!  
  
Yahiko: Whatever you say... ::mutters:: Baka...  
  
Lunar: ::eyes flash:: What was that?  
  
Yahiko: A... ano... ::promptly gets bonked on the head::  
  
Lunar: You forget, I am the almighty author and I HEAR ALL!  
  
Neko: ::wide-eyed:: kowaii...  
  
Kenshin: Lunar-dono... you're scaring the readers... and your cast and friends...  
  
Lunar: ::grins sheepishly:: Gomen nasai minna...  
  
Yahiko: ::grumbling angrily:: I hate this...  
  
Lunar: Demo Yahiko, you know what will happen if you try in leave... ::eyes glittering mischievously::  
  
Yahiko: I know, I know. If the dogs don't get me first, the electric fence will.  
  
Lunar: Don't forget the moat filled with alligators.  
  
Neko: ::sweatdrops:: Lunar-chan, did you really have to take such drastic measures?  
  
Lunar: ::ponders:: Well... I could always threaten to turn this into a yaoi... ::all cast members go wide-eyed::  
  
Kenshin: Lunar-dono, there's no reason to go THAT far...  
  
Kaoru: ::growls:: Lunar-chan... If you do that I will PERSONALLY kill you.  
  
Yahiko: Ano... I... agree with Kenshin... don't go THAT far...  
  
Lunar: ::smiles:: Oh don't worry! I'm not that insane... just don't drive me to that, okay? ::cast nods vigorously::  
  
Good. Now, enough of that... on with the show! (Don't forget to R+R!)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
FYI:  
  
"...": Speaking  
  
[...]: Thoughts  
  
~*~*~: Scene change  
  
(...): Lunar-chan notes  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~Someday: Chapter Two~*~  
  
~*~DISCLAIMER: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. Please don't even TRY and sue me cause I couldn't make money off this if I tried. Besides, I need the only money I have... (Which isn't really a lot anyway...)~*~  
  
~*~Either learn from the past or repeat it.  
  
Although it's a tough lesson to learn, it may save your life.~*~  
  
(Oh boy... I asked Neko-chan who hired him... she doesn't know... Where'd he come from...)  
  
Kaori threw her front door open and dropped her backpack in the foyer. After slipping her shoes off, she walked into her living room and flopped on her couch.  
  
"What a day..." she mumbled. Mythology class had been a very awkward situation for her. She had barely spoken and kept her eyes front. Mayo had noticed something but said nothing. Kaori sighed. "... I am so tired..." Kaori's nightmares had been keeping her up and she hadn't gotten much sleep. As she laid her head down, she drifted into a deep sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kaori opened her eyes to find herself outside a temple. She blinked a few times.  
  
"Is... this real?" she murmured to herself. She started to walk through the archway an immediately fell over. "Itai..." She suddenly realized that she was wearing a light yellow kimono decorated with flowers. She cautiously stood up and started to walk slowly. Behind the temple, there were at least thirty people and a... coffin... decorated with flowers. Kaori gulped as she spotted Sano, Megumi, Yahiko and... Kenshin.  
  
As she approached the small group, she stopped in her tracks. [Mayo... Akito...? Why?] Kaori watched as the Mayo-look-alike ran over to Kenshin.  
  
"Himura-san!" she yelled, pulling Kenshin into a hug. "I'm so sorry for you..." she said, suppressing sobs. A sad smile touched Kenshin's lips.  
  
"Arigato Misao-dono. Are you alright?" Misao nodded.  
  
"Hai." She let go of Kenshin. "Aoshi-sama and everyone have been very supportive this past week... everyone's sorry they couldn't come down..." Misao blushed ever-so-slightly as Aoshi placed his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"Misao has been devastated these past days... I don't think Omasu and Okan have stopped crying yet." He said. "And, Misao, I've asked you to drop the '–sama'."  
  
"Hai Aoshi... kun." Aoshi smiled slightly. Kaori's eyes widened.  
  
[This is WAY to weird.] She thought in disbelief. [This can't be real!]  
  
"How is everyone holding up?" Misao asked everyone. Megumi didn't answer, she was oblivious to the fact that she was being spoken to, and kept staring at the coffin. Sano sighed.  
  
"Kitsune has been like that all week. She barely talks at all." He said. "I'm dealing." Kaori noticed an abundance of shattered rocks scattered on the ground, as did Misao.  
  
"Taking your anger out on the rocks?" Misao asked. Sano just nodded then Misao turned to Yahiko.  
  
"What about you, Yahiko?" Yahiko looked up with watery eyes.  
  
"I'm okay... I guess..." he said in a whisper. He rubbed his eyes and turned away toward the coffin. Kaori's eyes started to water.  
  
[Poor Yahiko.] Kaori walked over to him and bent over to gaze into his face. Yahiko's eyes were watery and red. Kaori suddenly had the overwhelming urge to hug him and went to do so, but her hands passed through his body. Yahiko shivered and walked over to the coffin. Kaori followed.  
  
"Oi... busu..." he said with less enthusiasm than usual. "... we all miss you..." he sniffed. "... Kenshin won't tell us what you said to him... we all really wanna know." He gingerly placed a hand on the wood. "Kaoru... Kenshin's real depressed... he's acting like there's nothing wrong but I just know this is tearing him up inside... I wish you were still here and then everything would be back to normal..." his hand fell from the coffin and he turned to walk away. Kaori watched him walk over to Tsubame, who was sobbing. He put an arm around her shoulders and she buried her head in his chest. Kaori sighed.  
  
[Kaoru must... have meant a lot... to these people...] Kaori's eyes widened as Kenshin approached the coffin. She noticed the crowd shift away from the area where the coffin lay as Kenshin approached it. He stopped just to the right of where Kaori stood and stared at the coffin. Kaori moved closer and looked at his face. His violet eyes shone with unshed tears. Her hand moved to touch his cheek, but she then remembered what would happen if she tried so she dropped her hand. Instead of passing through him though, her hand hit Kenshin's shoulder. His eyes widened, as he looked straightforward into Kaori's eyes.  
  
"Ka... oru..." he whispered. Kaori blinked in confusion and then her hand passed through his shoulder. Kenshin's eyes narrowed, then he shook his head and continued to stare at the coffin. Kaori moved away from him as quickly as she could.  
  
[Kaoru... he SAW me and called ME... KAORU?]  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kaori jolted out of her slumber and immediately sat up. [What the hell was that?!?] She held her head in the hands. [This is pure insanity... it's like I'm reliving someone's past!] she rubbed her eyes and looked up at the clock.  
  
"Five o' clock?!? SHIT!" She stood up. "I gotta start dinner..." as she started a new potential cooking disaster, she pushed the dream to the back of her mind and tried to forget about it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Later that night, across town, Kenji was in his room, struggling to fall asleep. Since he could remember, he had had strange dreams, filled with blood and gore. After moving to Tokyo, a new set of dreams that seemed to be placed in a later time period plagued his sleep. Now, most of his waking thoughts were filled with the raven-haired beauty from his newer dreams.  
  
[It's happening again.] he thought bitterly. [I can't sleep and it's all her fault...] he sat up and got out of bed. [Perhaps a walk will calm my nerves...] he proceeded to pull on his jacket over his pajamas and a pair of sneakers. On an impulse, he grabbed an umbrella, for the skies had been extremely dark and gloomy since that afternoon. He opened his window and jumped to a nearby tree branch and climbed down the large oak tree by his window.  
  
Kaori was in a similar predicament. Her dream earlier that day was preventing her from sleeping; she didn't want to dream again. She sat up, got out of bed and walked over to her closet. Pulling out a pair of jeans and a black tank top, she stripped off her pajamas and changed into her clothes. She glanced at the clock.  
  
"Twelve forty six... I better go out the window..." she muttered. Pulling on her jacket, she opened her window and jumped out, landing softly on the ground. Kaori walked toward the road and following a gut feeling, she turned left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay, I totally and utterly realize how short this chapter was and I know I left you with a cliffhanger, but I am suffering with a bout of the cursed writers block and this is all I could come up with for now. I have a vague idea of where I'm going with this, so... ::smiles:: I'll post a new chapter as soon as I take a pick and ax to the damn writers wall block.  
  
Neko: ::pats Lunar-chan on the head:: It's alright Lunar-chan.  
  
Lunar: ::pouts:: I no lika the writers block.  
  
Kenshin: Cheer up Lunar-dono.  
  
Neko: Hai, don't worry, be happy!!  
  
Lunar: ::smiles:: Hai, hai.  
  
Kenshin: That's better.  
  
Lunar: Well, I guess that's all I have to say right now. I'll overcome the wall sooner or later. ::Pulls out a jackhammer and grins evilly:: Take this you damn wall!  
  
Neko + Kenshin: ::Sweatdropps::  
  
Lunar: ::grins sheepishly:: Gomen ne minna.  
  
FYI: Japanese glossary  
  
Busu: Ugly (Yahiko's nickname for Kaoru)  
  
Itai: Ouch!  
  
Maa, maa: Now, now  
  
-dono: suffix. VERY respectful. Kaoru-dono = Miss Kaoru  
  
Baka: Idiot, fool. Kenshin no baka = Kenshin you idiot  
  
Hontou ne: Really  
  
Hai: Yes  
  
Minna: Everyone  
  
Gomen ne (nasai): I'm (really) sorry  
  
Ne: Right?  
  
Ja (ne): See ya (later)  
  
Matte: Wait  
  
Demo: But  
  
Onegi: Please  
  
Alrighty then, I'm REALLY gonna leave now. I PROMISE that I'll have more in the next chapter minna. Now, R+R, onegi and ja ne for now. Look forward to Ch. 3. ::Big kiss:: Remember; keep the peace, love and ANIME!! 


	4. Chapter 3

GOMEN NASAI MINNA-SAN!!!!! I am so ashamed of myself... taking so long to update for you but between school, work and my sheer insanity/writer's block, I have been drowning myself in Neopets.com... ::sniff::  
  
Neko: It's otay Lunar-chan... we completely understand.  
  
Kenshin: Neko-dono's right Lunar-dono... I'm sure the readers will forgive you.  
  
Lunar: ::sniff:: I hope so...  
  
Yahiko: What do you know Kenshin! You and Busu actually got to go OUTSIDE these past few weeks! Me and Sano had to stay inside, downstairs in the basement! And Tsubame and Megumi got out, hell even Misao and Aoshi got to breath fresh air!  
  
Lunar: ::eyes widen in anger:: WHY YOU...! ::starts strangling Yahiko::  
  
Yahiko:: ACK!!  
  
Lunar: I only let them out because they DIDN'T PESTER ME TO START WRITING THE NEXT CHAPTER SO YOU COULD GET OFF YOUR SORRY, LAZY ASS AND ACT WELL FOR ONCE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ::lets go of Yahiko and drops him on the floor. Turns toward Sano, who was wide-eyed:: You got something to say?  
  
Sano: ::Shakes head vigorously:: No all mighty Lunar-sama...  
  
Lunar: ::stares at him for a few seconds, blinking. Then starts laughing hysterically, rolling on the floor:: AHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
::whole cast simultaneously sweatdrops::  
  
Neko: Lunar-chan's finally lost it...  
  
Kenshin: It's that lack of sleep, isn't it...  
  
Yahiko: ::up against the wall, staring:: Kowaii...  
  
Kaoru: Ano... if Lunar-chan goes to the insane asylum, does that mean we can leave?  
  
Lunar: ::stops laughing and stands up:: No one's ever called me '-sama' before... ::looks at everyone:: To answer your question Kaoru, iie, because you will all have to come with me and we will finish this in the nice padded rooms!! ::laughs evilly::  
  
Kaoru: Oh boy...  
  
Kenshin: Lunar-dono, I think you need a nap...  
  
Lunar: A nap? Who needs sleep when you've got DEW!!! ::holds up a 2 liter bottle of Mountain Dew® and grins evilly::  
  
Neko: HEY THAT'S MINE!  
  
Lunar: ::holds Dew possessively:: IIE!! MINE!!! ::backs into a corner:: I'm starting the story on a caffeine high! ::smiles:: So no minna, here's the long awaited CHAPTER THREE!!!! Please enjoy and don't forget to R + R!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
FYI:  
  
"...": Speaking  
  
[...]: Thoughts  
  
~*~*~: Scene change  
  
(...): Lunar-chan notes  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~Someday: Chapter Three~*~  
  
~*~DISCLAIMER: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. Please don't even TRY and sue me cause I couldn't make money off this if I tried. Believe me, I couldn't. I can't even make money at work!~*~  
  
~*~Either learn from the past or repeat it.  
  
Although it's a tough lesson to learn, it may save your life.~*~  
  
(Neko-chan, didn't I ask you to find out who hired him... so THEY can fire them... what the hell...)  
  
Kenji had walked around his neighborhood twice and had yet to calm is nerves, when the skies opened and it began to pour. Kenji started to run toward his house, when he remembered he had brought his umbrella. [Oro...] he opened it up, but his hair and clothes were already soaked through and dripping. He sighed. [Damn it...]  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Down the block, Kaori, who had been walking in the same direction since she left her house, driven by a gut feeling, was caught in the same storm. The only problem was, she was without an umbrella. After a few seconds, she was soaked through. [Oh shit!] Kaori ran down the street, but in the same direction she had been walking, shielding her eyes from the rain and not really paying attention to where she was going.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kenji heard footsteps splashing in the rapidly forming puddles behind him. He turned just in time to see a raven haired woman crash into him and send both of them diving into the asphalt.  
  
"Oro!" Kenji yelped as he fell on his back, his eyes swirling as Kaori landed on top of him.  
  
"Aa! Go... gomen nasai!" Kaori squeaked. She started to get up but then found herself staring deep into Kenji's violet eyes. She stopped a few inches away from his face, blinking. "Hi... Hirama-san?" Kenji blinked in surprise.  
  
"How do you know my name?" Kaori stood up quickly, pulling Kenji up with her. She immediately let go of his hand and averted her eyes.  
  
"You're in my mythology class at school..." Kaori looked up, her deep blue eyes locking with Kenji's violet ones. "I'm Kanama Kaori." Kenji blinked.  
  
"You are Matsuda-chan's friend?" Kaori nodded. Kenji bent over and picked up his umbrella. "Well, Kanama-chan, what are you doing out at this hour?"  
  
"I could ask you the same thing."  
  
"Aa..." Kenji smiled. "Well, I decided to go for a walk de gozaru. I couldn't sleep." Kaori's eyes widened and her mouth dropped ever so slightly.  
  
"De... gozaru?" she murmured. Kenji nodded, oblivious to the fact that the phrase disturbed Kaori in the slightest.  
  
"It's something I always say." Kenji looked around at their surroundings. "I think it would be in our best interest to seek shelter de gozaru. My home is the next block over and I will share my umbrella with you de gozaru." Kaori nodded.  
  
"Alright." Kaori moved closer to Kenji to get under the umbrella. They walked to Kenji's house in silence. Kaori felt a sense of comfort being that close to a complete stranger as they walked.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When they got to Kenji's house, he stopped in the driveway.  
  
"Ano... Kanama-chan, how do you feel about... climbing trees?" Kaori blinked in confusion.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because to get into my house we'll need to go through my window and that's on the second floor. I didn't bring my keys with me..."  
  
"...Oh..." Kaori shrugged. "It doesn't bother me." Kenji smiled.  
  
"Follow me." Kaori followed Kenji around the house to the large oak tree. "Climb up to the branch next to that open window." Kaori nodded and began to climb. Kenji was right behind her, making sure she didn't fall.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Up in Kenji's room, Kaori stood, dripping on the hard wood floor. Kenji had left a trail of water as he went to get some towels. He came back with two big fluffy towels and handed one to Kaori.  
  
"Here you are, you can dry off with this. My bathroom is through that door." Kaori glanced at the door where Kenji had pointed. "I'll get you some clothes to change into while I put those things in the dryer." He put his own towel down on his rumpled bed and rummaged through his dresser. He pulled out a pair of flannel pants and a tee shirt. "These are too small for me so they should fit you." He handed the clothes to her.  
  
"Arigato." She said softly, taking the clothes. She turned toward the bathroom and walked in, closing the door behind her. As the door closed, Kenji stripped off his wet clothing (^__^ Happy thoughts ^__^) and dried off. He had just pulled on his house pants on when there was a soft knock at the door. "Hirama-san, is it okay to come back in?"  
  
"Hai." Kaori walked in, the clothes a little loose on her smaller form, drying her hair. Her eyes widened when she spotted his bare chest (^__^) and she blushed. She averted her eyes and busied herself with drying her hair. Kenji realized he was making her uncomfortable and pulled his tee shirt on.  
  
"Aa, Hirama-san? Do you have a brush and elastic?" Kenji nodded and rummaged through is dresser again, producing a brush and white elastic. He handed them to her. "Arigato." She proceeded to brush her wet hair and pull it back into a ponytail as Kenji turned the light on. His eyes widened as light flooded the room.  
  
"Yo... you're that girl from this afternoon!" Kaori blinked. "You're the one... who called me that name!" Kaori looked down at the floor.  
  
"Hai." She said. "It was me. During class, I was really quiet and was hiding in the back corner, so you wouldn't notice me. It was just too weird."  
  
"What was too weird?" Kenji asked. Kaori put the brush and towed down on his bed.  
  
"You." Kenji blinked. "I've been having strange dreams."  
  
"Yume?"  
  
"Hai. It's like I'm reliving past events and I feel somehow involved in them." Kaori looked up. "That's why I called you that."  
  
"Why?" Kenji asked, his voice barely above a whisper. Kaori moved closed to him.  
  
"Because you look almost exactly like him..." she lifted her hand toward his face. "Except... for the... scar..." her fingertips lightly brushed across Kenji's face, tracing an imaginary scar. As she finished the horizontal line, the firm grasp of Kenji's hand around her wrist halted any further movement. Kaori bit her lip as Kenji's intense violet orbs bore into her own. His expression didn't change as she felt his fingers loosen, but didn't fully release her wrist. The slow movement of his thumb caressing the back of her hand startled Kaori, but she did nothing to stop it. She felt his gentle fingers slowly move up the back of her hand, over the tips of her fingers and down her palm, all the while tracing small circles on the sensitive skin. Kaori felt a shiver go down her spine as Kenji interlocked his fingers with her own. She was vaguely aware of the fact that they were moving closer together until his lips brushed lightly against hers. Her eyes widened and she froze, as Kenji stared at her with half opened violet eyes.  
  
Kenji's eyes snapped open and he moved away from her quickly, unlocking her hand from his.  
  
"Go... gomen nasai." He sat on his bed, facing away from her. Kaori gently traced her lips, still in a state of shock. "I didn't... mean to... violate you like that."  
  
"...Violate me..." Kaori mumbled. She looked at him. "Why do you thing you've violated me?"  
  
"We've only just met de gozaru. I had no right." Kaori blinked. "I just had this overwhelming feeling surge through me and I let my subconscious control me." He turned and looked at her with sorry eyes. "My dreams have been affecting me."  
  
"You've... had dreams too?" Kenji nodded. "About what?"  
  
"They revolve around this one woman's death... but no one ever mentions her name... if they do, it's either a nickname or I can't understand them..."  
  
"Oh..." Kaori wasn't sure what to say to that. An uncomfortable silence passed between them. Kaori looked at the clock, which read 1:38. Her eyes widened. "Hirama-san, I should go home. It's really late." Kenji looked up.  
  
"Demo, it's still pouring out. You'll get soaked again." Kaori was touched by his concern.  
  
"I realize that, but if I'm not there in the morning, Otou-san will probably call the police. And if I stay any longer, I might fall asleep."  
  
"The rain shouldn't last much longer, you can sleep and I'll wake you when the rain stops." Kaori sighed and nodded.  
  
"Alright Hirama-san." Kenji smiled.  
  
"Very good. You may sleep here de gozaru." He said, pointing to his bed. Kaori's eyes widened.  
  
"And... where shall you be?"  
  
"On the floor." Kaori sighed in relief, then blinked.  
  
"Wait a minute. This floor is hardwood. That can't be comfortable."  
  
"I'll be fine. It's like sleeping on a futon." Kaori glared at him.  
  
"Hirama-san no baka!" she stomped her foot. Kenji blinked. "Sleeping on the floor is VERY different from sleeping on a futon. I can't let you do that, it wouldn't be very nice." Kenji sweatdropped.  
  
"Demo..."  
  
"No excused. You've already been nice to me, inviting my into your home and all, ESPICALLY since we haven't known each other for long at all. I will not deprive you of your bed." Kaori smiled. "As long as we have two blankets, well be fine." Kenji smiled weakly. He didn't want to make her mad; he suddenly had a fear of being hit in the head with a shinai.  
  
"Alright Kanama-chan. I will." Kenji grabbed another blanket and they both sat down on the bed. Kaori's eyelids suddenly felt incredibly heavy as her head his the pillow. She pulled the thick blanket up to her chin and curled into a ball. On the other edge of the bed, a nervous Kenji laid down with his own blanket, his eyes closing as his head hit the pillow. Being in each other's presence seemed to calm their nerves and they both immediately fell asleep and began to dream.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kaori's eyes fluttered open. She looked around and realized she was standing outside a dojo. The sign outside read: "Kamiya Dojo: Asst. Master, Myoujin Yahiko" she did a double take and sighed.  
  
"Not again." She said, walking through the entrance. Walking down the pathway, she heard talking. Following the sounds, she came upon the Kenshin-gumi sitting around a table. Kaori blinked in confusion as she gazed upon the somewhat familiar faces. [Everyone... looks older...] at the top of the table said a much older Yahiko, who seemed to be about 15, and next to him sat Tsubame, who also seemed about 15. Across from her sat Sano, who was shoveling rice into his mouth, the seat next to him empty. Kenshin was next to Tsubame, his eyes staring blankly into his teacup and the seat across from Yahiko lay dormant as if it hasn't been used in a while.  
  
The cry of a babe startled Kaori as Megumi walked in, a small bundle in her arms. Kaori jumped out of the way, an amazing feat, considering the fact that she was wearing the yellow kimono again and watched Megumi sit next to Sano. Yahiko scowled.  
  
"That kid of yours sure lives up to her name." He said, covering his ears. Sano glared at him.  
  
"Shut your mouth Yahiko-CHAN!" Yahiko fumed.  
  
"Don't call me CHAN!" he started toward Sano but stopped Tsubame grabbed his elbow.  
  
"It's too early Yahiko. Besides..." she let go of him. "You'll make her cry even more..."  
  
"Okay Tsubame." Yahiko sat down. Megumi began to rock the child.  
  
"Hush Kao-chan... there's no reason to cry..." Megumi said softly. Kaori smiled and moved closer to Megumi to get a good look at the child. As she leaned over, Kao-chan opened her green eyes and seemed to stare directly at Kaori. The child's little chubby arms reached up at Kaori, giggling. Kaori narrowed her eyes in confusion as Megumi smiled.  
  
"That's my girl." Megumi gently placed a kiss on Kao-chan's forehead. Kao- chan smiled at her mother. Kaori smiled. [I never really saw Megumi as a mother...] Kaori moved and sat on the cushion next to Kenshin and watched.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kenji woke up in an open area, the morning sun blinding him. He sat up and looked around, realizing he was in the temple's cemetery. His eyes widened.  
  
"Why the hell am I in a cemetery?" Kenji asked no one imparticular. He leaned against a tree and sighed. "What's my reason for being here?" He gazed around at the graves with a confused look on his face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hee hee hee hee hee... I'm semi evil, hai? I realize that it's a EVIL cliffhanger, but I seem to be really good at that...  
  
Neko: Demo, it's in the MIDDLE of a dream! Lunar-chan, what are you thinking?  
  
Lunar: Hm... that's a good question... ::Neko sweatdrops:: I'm not really sure, but I can't write anymore cause the caffeine high is wearing off and there are a few comments I have to answer and there's no one to stop me 'cause I locked the annoying ones in the basement and they can't get out.  
  
Neko: Oi vey...  
  
Lunar: Okay, one, I've been getting complaints that the new names are confusing, so being the nice person I am, I'll give you some info.  
  
NAMES!!!! YEA!!!!  
  
Kenshin Himura – Kenji Hirama  
  
Kaoru Kamiya – Kaori Kanama  
  
Aoshi Shinomori – Akito Suzukaze  
  
Misao Makinachi – Mayo Matsuda  
  
Shiro – Shizuo Inao  
  
Kuro – Komi Hirose  
  
Omasu – Osuka Shirai  
  
Okan – Okawa Ando  
  
I hope this helps. Since the others haven't REALLY been revealed, their names aren't here. When I reintroduce them into the story, I will list their names. This list will appear at the end of each chapter along with the Japanese Glossary. Hope I cleared things up!! ^_^  
  
Neko: You're so nice Lunar-chan!  
  
Lunar: ::beams:: I know! ::smiles:: By the way Neko-chan, did you like the little scene after they get out of the rain?  
  
Neko: ::purrs:: Of course! I got to see Kenshin-kun... ::drools:: A LOT of Kenshin-kun...  
  
Lunar: ::sighs:: Oi vey...  
  
FYI: Japanese glossary  
  
Busu: Ugly (Yahiko's nickname for Kaoru)  
  
-dono: suffix. VERY respectful. Kaoru-dono = Miss Kaoru  
  
Baka: Idiot, fool. Kenshin no baka = Kenshin you idiot  
  
Hai: Yes  
  
Minna: Everyone  
  
Gomen ne (nasai): I'm (really) sorry  
  
Ja (ne): See ya (later)  
  
Demo: But  
  
Kowaii: Scary  
  
De gozaru: something Kenshin says after every sentence. It basically repeats what he just said.  
  
Iie: No  
  
Yume: Dream  
  
Well, that's all for now minna! I'll get working on Chapter Four as soon as possible and I promise not to take too long to post it up (if at all possible, I would like to have at least 20 reviews total, so that means I'll post when I get 4 new reviews). Now, PLEASE R + R! ::Big kiss:: Remember; keep the peace, love and ANIME!! JA NE!!!! 


	5. Chapter 4

IT IS A MIRACLE!!!!! ::BIG smile:: My writers wall is down!!!!! Everyone rejoice!! ::bows to immense cheering:: I am so very proud of myself.  
  
Neko: We're so happy Lunar-chan!!  
  
Kenshin: We're very proud of you Lunar-dono de gozaru.  
  
Kaoru: You've picked up the pace, that's good... but I have a question.  
  
Lunar: Shoot.  
  
Kaoru: What happened to Yahiko?  
  
Lunar: ::evil grin:: he's bound and gagged downstairs. He ate my Easter chocolate.  
  
Neko: HOW DARE HE!! CHOCOLATE IS SACRED!!!!!!  
  
Lunar: ::nods head sadly:: I know... but now he can't eat ANYTHING...  
  
::entire cast sweatdrops::  
  
Lunar: ::laughs:: Oh, don't worry! It's just until I finish typing.  
  
Kenshin: ::laughs nervously:: Okay Lunar-dono...  
  
Lunar: Well, I'm gonna keep this short and sweet, so DON'T FORGET TO R+R!!! Here's happy Chapter Four! ENJOY MINNA!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
FYI:  
  
"...": Speaking  
  
[...]: Thoughts  
  
~*~*~: Scene change  
  
(...): Lunar-chan notes  
  
{...}: Voices (oooh... the cast is starting to hear voices)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~Someday: Chapter Four~*~  
  
~*~DISCLAIMER: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. Suing me would probably result in a pointless law battle and would make everyone's savings go bye bye.~*~  
  
~*~Either learn from the past or repeat it.  
  
Although it's a tough lesson to learn, it may save your life.~*~  
  
(WHO HIERED HIM!!! He's so VERY KOWAII!! ::shudder:: What an evil sounding voice...)  
  
Kaori was enjoying her dream for once. She felt no anxiety and was content with being around people that weren't crying and depressed. Kaori watched as Kenshin set his empty teacup down and stood up. Everyone gazed up at him.  
  
"Sessha is going out for a bit... I shall be back soon de gozaru." With that, he left the room. Yahiko sighed.  
  
"He's visiting Jo-chan's grave again, isn't he." Sano said quietly. Yahiko nodded.  
  
"Hai." Kaori's eyes went wide and she jumped up. As she went out the door, she heard the shatter of porcelain.  
  
"Ka... Ka... Ka..." Tsubame stuttered. Kaori turned to see everyone's stunned faces.  
  
"You... all... see her... right?" Yahiko stammered. Sano and Megumi nodded. Kaori smiled weakly.  
  
"I would love to stay and talk with you all..." Kaori turned to see Kenshin's disappearing figure, "Demo, I have a heart to sooth." She started to back out of the room. "I love you minna." With that, she ran after Kenshin, leaving the Kenshin-gumi stunned.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kenji snapped out of his daze as he heard footsteps approach. He hid behind the tree as he saw Kenshin approach with Kaori close behind him. Kenshin knelt in front of a row of four graves.  
  
"Ohayo minna." He said softly. "Gomen nasai for not visiting in a while... things have been hectic lately." He sighed. "Megumi-dono had her baby... a healthy baby girl... Kao-chan... she's so lively. Sano is really happy." He gazed at the first grave. "Yahiko is running the dojo very well... Kaoru... you would be so proud of him..." Kaori's eyes widened as realization washed over her.  
  
[That's Kaoru's grave!] she blinked [Then... who do the other graves belong to?] she got her answer soon enough.  
  
"Megumi-dono's running the clinic very well Genzi-san... she has her own apprentice now, Makano-dono is such an eager leaner." Kenshin sighed again. "I wish you, Suzume-chan and Ayame-chan could see us now... the girls would love Kao-chan..." Kaori gasped in horror.  
  
[Those... two little girls... Kami-sama... that's not right...]  
  
Kaori moved to kneel next to Kenshin and gazed into his now silent face. A wave of emotion surged through her and she desperately wanted to wrap Kenshin in a hug to comfort him and tell him that it was all right.  
  
"Kenshin not baka..." she whispered, letting her arms hover around his shoulders in a ghost of a hug. As Kenshin shifted to get up, Kaori's arm grazed his shoulder instead of going through. Kaori froze as Kenshin's head turned and his violet eyes found hers. She tried to jump up, the kimono restricted her movements and she fell over on her butt. Kenshin's eyes widened and his mouth dropped.  
  
"Ka... oru..." Kaori stood up quickly as Kenshin gazed at her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
From behind the tree, Kenji watched with wide eyes. He couldn't believe what he had just heard.  
  
"...Her name is Kaoru... that's the girl's name..." he blinked. "Demo... why did he call her Kaoru... I admit they do look alike... demo... how?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What did you say?" Kaori said, her voice barely above a whisper.  
  
"Am... I hallucinating? Or are you really here... Kaoru..." Kaori's eyes widened.  
  
"Kaoru... why are you calling me that?" she said, still whispering.  
  
"Because you are... you're Kamiya Kaoru..." Kenshin drew in a shaky breath. "You... look exactly the same... right down to the kimono we buried you in..." Kaori looked down at the kimono she was wearing.  
  
"I'm Kamiya Kaoru?" she murmured, as something clicked in her brain. "Interesting..." Kenshin stood up.  
  
"Why are you here?" He asked. Kaori smiled; she knew that one.  
  
"I think I'm here to help your heart heal." Kaori moved closer. "You shouldn't worry Kenshin... I don't blame you anymore... it wasn't your fault." Kenshin blinked as something registered in his mind.  
  
"That... day... I didn't understand what you were talking about..."  
  
"That day... I thought is was you who killed me..." Kenshin and Kenji gasped simultaneously.  
  
"De... demo... I thought you knew... I could never do such a thing... NEVER..."  
  
"I know that now... the one who killed me had taken the form of you, right down to the scar and sakabatou. Demo... now I realize it wasn't you, so I want you to heal." Kaori smiled. "I don't blame you at all... I know someday we'll be together again if you really want us to."  
  
"More than you an imagine..." Kenshin whispered. Kaori placed a hand over his heart.  
  
"Then you have to let this heal. Don't keep old wounds open." Kenshin placed his hand over hers and gazed in to her eyes. Kaori blushed. [Where are these feelings coming from?!? What am I SAYING... and these emotions popped out of NOWHERE!!!]  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Behind his tree, Kenji growled. He didn't like the position Kenshin and Kaori were and didn't understand why it upset him so much. He stiffened as Kenshin wrapped his arms around Kaori in a fierce hug. Kaori's arms dangled at her side, as she was in a state of shock, but slowly, her arms went around his waist and she hugged him back. Kenji felt his hands tighten into fists.  
  
"Who does he think he is?!?" Kenji fiercely whispered to himself.  
  
{You're just mad 'cause he's doing something you long to do.} A soft female voice stated in the back of his mind. Kenji unclenched his fists.  
  
"Hai..."  
  
{Don't let it get to you.} Murmured the voice. {You'll be able to hold her like that SOONER or later. You ARE him after all.} Kenji blinked in astonishment.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" he started, but then stopped and sighed. "It's official... I' going insane... now I'm talking to VOICES..."  
  
{No... you're talking to yourself.} Kenji blinked. {I'm just stating something you already KNEW!} Realization washed over Kenji as he heard the voice chuckle. {Kenji no baka... it's so obvious... her description of him matches you completely. *sigh* You're so oblivious...} the voice giggled. {Demo, it's what makes you so incredibly kawaii.} Kenji growled.  
  
"You're an annoying subconscious..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kaori let go of Kenshin and pulled away from him.  
  
"Kenshin... don't dwell on the past. IT took you ten years of wandering the first time... don't have another decade of silence... let your friends help you..." Kaori smiled, all the while thinking how she knew all that.  
  
{Because you're Kaoru de gozaru. You've known all that for a VERY long time.} Kaori's eyes widened as a familiar happy voice invaded her thoughts.  
  
[Nani?] Kaori thought, but the presence of the voice seemed to vanish. She sighed.  
  
"I wish you could stay here de gozaru... things would be so much better..." Kenshin said sadly.  
  
"Gomen ne Kenshin... I can't, you know that... Demo, if you believe in fate, I think we'll meet again..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kenji chose that moment to come out of his hiding place and was soon standing next to Kaori.  
  
"Kanama-chan..." He said, placing a hand on Kaori's shoulder. Kenshin stared wide-eyed.  
  
"Oro?" he said, staring at Kenji. Kaori blinked.  
  
"Hirama-san? How are you here?" Kenji shrugged.  
  
"I haven't the slightest clue Kanama-chan."  
  
"Kanama-chan?" Kenshin asked, confused. Kaori smiled.  
  
"Kenshin, I have a new name... a whole new life in fact... I'm Kanama Kaori... you're Kaoru reincarnated." Kenshin's eyes widened as Kaori's Kimono faded into the flannel pants and tee shirt she had been wearing. Kenshin shook his head and then looked at Kenji again.  
  
"Then... who are you?" Kenji shrugged.  
  
"I'm not sure..." Kaori rolled her eyes.  
  
"Hirama-san, you know something, don't you?" she asked but didn't get an answer. Kenji had disappeared from her side. Kaori blinked. "... He woke up..."  
  
"Oro?" Kaori smiled.  
  
"Never mind. I have a feeling our souls are destined to be together." Kaori leaned forward and kissed Kenshin's scared cheek. "I'll see you again." With that, she disappeared, leaving a VERY confused Kenshin standing alone in the cemetery.  
  
"... What was that...?" He looked down at Kaoru's grave and smiled. "Alright Kaoru... I'll do it for you..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
THE WALL! IT'S BACK! !%$#@*&@$#%@&^!*#$@*&!##@!$%%#^&*!$@#! ::many vulgar words can be heard, but due to censorship, it will not be heard today... the rating on this fic can't go up any higher...::  
  
Neko: Oh no... ::Lunar-chan is thrashing in the background, throwing things, fire's everywhere, etc...:: Lunar-chan's got writer's block AGAIN.  
  
Kenshin: Lunar-dono... onegi... calm down...  
  
Lunar: ::stops trashing the place and turns around, sobbing:: The wall! ::sniff:: It finally went AWAY! ::sniff:: Now I DON'T KNOW WERE TO GO FROM HERE! ::sniff:: I was so happy too...  
  
Neko: ::pats Lunar-chan on the back:: It's okay Lunar-chan...  
  
Lunar: ::sniff::  
  
Names... ::sniff::  
  
Kenshin Himura – Kenji Hirama  
  
Kaoru Kamiya – Kaori Kanama  
  
Aoshi Shinomori – Akito Suzukaze  
  
Misao Makinachi – Mayo Matsuda  
  
Shiro – Shizuo Inao  
  
Kuro – Komi Hirose  
  
Omasu – Osuka Shirai  
  
Okan – Okawa Ando  
  
FYI: Japanese glossary  
  
-dono: suffix. VERY respectful. Kaoru-dono = Miss Kaoru  
  
Baka: Idiot, fool. Kenshin no baka = Kenshin you idiot  
  
Hai: Yes  
  
Minna: Everyone  
  
Gomen ne (nasai): I'm (really) sorry  
  
Ja (ne): See ya (later)  
  
Demo: But  
  
Kowaii: Scary  
  
De gozaru: something Kenshin says after every sentence. It basically repeats what he just said.  
  
Sessha: I the unworthy one (Kenshin uses it instead of saying "I" or "I'm" ::mischievous glint in eyes:: I don't think he's unworthy, do you? ^______^)  
  
Jo-chan: Missy (Sano's nickname for Kaoru. She has A LOT of nicknames...)  
  
Kawaii: Cute  
  
::sniff:: Okay minna... I need to get at killing the wall... so I'll see everyone later... ::sniff:: I'll work on Chapter Five... someday...::sniff:: Now, please R + R... and remember to keep the peace, love and ANIME!! Ja ne... ::sniff:: stupid wall... 


	6. Chapter 5

::the tinkering of many tools can be heard in the background::  
  
Neko: Is Lunar-chan is still at it?  
  
Kenshin: ::nods:: She's been at it for many days now de gozaru...  
  
Neko: Poor Lunar-chan... ::sniff:: I'm afraid the wall will NEVER go away...  
  
Lunar: EUREKA!!!!!!!!!! ::the sounds of concrete and mortar falling on the ground can be heard. Lunar-chan runs up with a big smile on her face:: I did it, I DID IT!!!!  
  
Neko: You did???  
  
Lunar: HAI! The wall crumbled like a cookie! ::someone bangs on the cellar door::  
  
Yahiko: ::his voice muffled:: DOES THIS MEAN WE CAN COME OUT?  
  
Lunar: ::thinks:: Well... I guess so... as long as you don't eat anything you're not supposed to. ::walks over to the door and opens it, the cast spills out::  
  
Yahiko: Finally! Fresh air!!!  
  
Lunar: Okay... for this section I only need Kenshin... Kaoru... Misao... and Aoshi...::thinks:: Oh yea! And the Oniwabanshue too... except for Okina... (I think that's how you spell it... ::sweatdrop::) The rest of you have the day off... since I'm feeling generous... I'll let you outside in the back yard!  
  
Yahiko: Hontou?  
  
Lunar: ::nods:: Sure... just don't bother Fluffy-chan and Inu-chan (^_^; I shouldn't be aloud to have random ideas)  
  
Sano: Who's that?  
  
Lunar: ::Grins:: My attack dogs... although don't tell them I said that... especially Inu-chan... he might get angry. ::sweatdrop::  
  
Neko: ::eyes go wide and sparkly:: YOU BROUGHT THEM HERE!?!?!?!? ::thinks:: Can I go outside too?  
  
Lunar: ::shakes head:: Iie... I know how you get around them and I need them to be standing up and un-glomped.  
  
Neko: ::pouts:: Humph.  
  
Lunar: Gomen ne Neko-chan. When everyone is back inside where I can watch them, then you can glomp them.  
  
Neko: ::looks hopeful:: Hontou?  
  
Lunar: Hai.  
  
Neko: ::happy dance:: Yatta, yatta, yatta!  
  
Lunar: Alrighty then... since the wall is down, here's the long (I'm not sure HOW long... that wall was pretty damn thick...) awaited Chapter Five! Don't forget to R + R!! ENJOY!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
FYI:  
  
"...": Speaking  
  
[...]: Thoughts  
  
~*~*~: Scene change  
  
(...): Lunar-chan notes  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~Someday: Chapter Five~*~  
  
~*~DISCLAIMER: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. I am very busy and probably don't have the time to deal with stupid lawyers. They are VERY stupid.~*~  
  
~*~Either learn from the past or repeat it.  
  
Although it's a tough lesson to learn, it may save your life.~*~  
  
(::shudder:: What an evil sounding voice... Inu-chan... make him go away...)  
  
Kaori's eyes fluttered open and she discovered that she was back in Kenji's room. She rolled over to find Kenji sitting up, staring at her, his violet eyes shining.  
  
"The rain stopped," He said quietly, "You're able to go home now de gozaru." Kaori sat up.  
  
"I guess I can," she smiled and gazed at him, "Demo... I'm not so sure I want to go just yet." She tried to stand, but as her feet hit the floor, her knees buckled and she flopped to the ground. Kenji scrambled over the bed and sat by her.  
  
"Kanama-chan, daijoubu desu ka?" Kaori smiled.  
  
"I'm fine... the realization just hit me full force." She traced the imaginary scar across his cheek again. Kenji froze at her touch. "And I'm glad it did." She cupped his face in her hands. "You're Kenshin." Kenji blinked.  
  
"... Kaoru..." Kenji whispered. He wrapped his arms around Kaori's waist, pulling her into a big hug. Kaori felt the sting of tears in her eyes as she fell into his embrace.  
  
"We've found each other... Kenji..." Kenji pulled back and whipped away the tears that had started to fall down Kaori's cheeks. He cupped her cheek and pulled her closer to gently press his lips against hers. Two sets of eyes slid shut as two souls connected. Kaori's fingers intertwined in Kenji's thick, red locks, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. Kenji's mouth parted slightly, dragging Kaori's lips with his and pulling a low moan from her throat. They parted reluctantly, due to the lack of oxygen. Kaori pressed her forehead against Kenji's, gently breathing on his face. They sat like that, with their eyes closed, for almost twenty minutes, just listening to each other breath. Finally, Kenji broke the silence.  
  
"You have no idea how long I've waited to do that... Kaori..." he whispered. Kaori smiled.  
  
"I have a vague idea." Kenji chuckled. "Kenji?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"What time is it?" Kenji looked up.  
  
"Ano... 5:38." Kaori's eyes widened.  
  
"Oh no!" She leapt up, breaking the warm embrace and knocking Kenji over in the process. (Now, I know I'm probably being cursed to hell for breaking the happy, romantic scene, demo, don't worry. There will be LONGER happy scenes in the future ^_^)  
  
"Oro..." Kenji said, eyes swirling. Kaori covered her mouth with her hand, suppressing a giggle.  
  
"Gomen ne Kenji." She said, kneeling next to him and grabbing his hand. "I didn't mean to ruin the moment... or knock you over." She stood up, pulling him with her. "It's just that it's gonna take me a half hour to walk home and Otou-san tries to wake me up around quarter past six..."  
  
"It's alright. I'll just have to walk you home. Tokyo is very dangerous in the early morning hours de gozaru." Kaori smiled.  
  
"Arigato Kenji." They climbed back out the window and proceeded to walk to Kaori's house, hand in hand. (Aw... kawaii!)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Outside Kaori's bedroom window, Kenji was helping Kaori back into her house. Lifting her up, she climbed through and landed noiselessly on her bed. Turning around, she looked back out the window.  
  
"Arigato Kenji."  
  
"Do itashimashite de gozaru." Kaori leaned down far enough so she could place a kiss on Kenji's lips.  
  
"I'll see you later today in school Kenji." Kenji smiled.  
  
"Ja ne Kaori."  
  
"Ja." She watched as Kenji disappeared from her window, then she closed it and went back to bed, a grin on her face. For once in a long time, she didn't dream.  
  
Outside, hidden by the shadows of the early morning, lingered a tall, bulky creature. It smiled to itself.  
  
"So... they've found one another..." it rasped. "Perfect."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As Kaori walked through the front gate of school, she seemed to be floating in mid-air. With a goofy grin plastered on her face, she approached her friends. Finally noticing the very giddy Kaori, Mayo arched an eyebrow.  
  
"Kaori? What's with you?" Kaori simply giggled.  
  
"Nothing... Mayo, I'm the best I've been in my entire life!" she spun in a circle, and then took Mayo's hands in her own. "I need to talk to you." Kaori dragged Mayo away, leaving Osuka and Okawa in wonder and confusion.  
  
Halting behind a rather large tree, Mayo ripped her hands from Kaori's. She faced Kaori, her hands planted firmly on her hips.  
  
"What the hell is going on Kaori? Have you lost your mind or something?" Kaori giggled again.  
  
"Probably." Kaori smiled. "Mayo, I've found the love of my life!" Mayo's eyes widened.  
  
"Na... nani?!?" she blinked several times. "When... WHO?"  
  
"Hirama Kenji." Mayo's eyes narrowed in confusion.  
  
"Hirama-san? Demo, you've never met him!" Mayo protested.  
  
"I did last night! Mayo, he's the one from my dreams!"  
  
"Chotto matte! What do you mean 'from your dreams'?"  
  
"The one's I've told you about. They were images of my past life. I got to see the past unfold in front of my eyes!"  
  
"Hontou?" Kaori nodded in excitement.  
  
"Hai! Mayo, I'm so happy!"  
  
"Kaori, are you sure?"  
  
"Positive. He told me that he had similar dreams." Kaori leaned against the tree. "Last night... he was holding me so gently... as if he were afraid to break me... I never thought I'd feel so protected in someone's arms..." she sighed. Mayo rolled her eyes.  
  
"Kaori, you're getting all sentimental on me." Kaori laughed.  
  
"Gomen ne." she gasped, as something clicked in her brain. "Oh Mayo, so the names 'Aoshi' or 'Misao' mean anything to you?" Mayo's eyes went wide and she began to fidget, toying with the end of her braid.  
  
"Not... really..." she muttered.  
  
"Hm..." Kaori mused. "How 'bout Oniwabanshue? Shiro... Kuro... Omasu... Okan... Okina? How 'bout Hanya and those other guys?" Mayo stiffened as Kaori rattled off names.  
  
"Nani...?" she muttered. "Why do they sound so familiar?"  
  
"Because, Misao, I've remembered mostly everything. And I hope you will too."  
  
"But how can you know those names? I've NEVER told you about... my... dreams..." Kaori arched an eyebrow.  
  
"You've had dreams too?" she shook her head. "Never mind."  
  
"Besides Kaori, they're just dreams." Mayo looked up at Kaori. "How can you be so sure they're glimpses into the PAST?"  
  
"It's just a gut feeling I have. In my heart, I know that it's true." Kaori sighed at Mayo's disbelieving face. "Mayo, doesn't your relationship with Akito-san seem familiar? Doesn't it feel right?"  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Mayo was confused.  
  
"Like it's fate that you two are so close. Like it's meant to be." Mayo looked away, thinking. Sudden realization washed over her and her eyes widened.  
  
"Oh... my..." She looked back. "Kaoru! Oh! I get it now!" Mayo did a little happy dance that make Kaori laugh.  
  
"You're so silly Mayo." Kaori said through her laughter. Mayo stopped dancing.  
  
"Do you think Akito-kun remembers?" she asked, suddenly worried. Kaori nodded.  
  
"Even if he doesn't right now, I'm sure he will soon. Demo, don't push anything, and let him remember on is own." Mayo frowned.  
  
"What makes you think I'll push anything?"  
  
"Mayo, you have the least amount of patience of anyone I know." Mayo crossed her arms over her chest and growled.  
  
"Humph." Kaori laughed, then bit her lip.  
  
"Mayo, do you wanna find the others?" Mayo blinked.  
  
"Others?"  
  
"You know, Sano, Yahiko, Megumi, and Tsubame?  
  
"I donno..."  
  
"I have a very strong feeling we ran into Yahiko and Tsubame yesterday." Mayo narrowed her eyes in confusion. "Remember that freshman who crashed into me yesterday and called me 'busu'?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Doesn't that remind you of one particular annoying student I have?" she stopped. "Well, at least, had?" Mayo's eyes widened.  
  
"Oh yea... Do ya think?" Kaori nodded. "Oh wow... so that must have been Yahiko... and the brown haired girl must have been Tsubame."  
  
"Well, now all we have to do is find Sano and Megumi."  
  
"Demo, Kaori, that could take months, even years!" Kaori shook her head.  
  
"I don't think so. Now that Kenji's here, I think we'll all meet somehow. It is because of him we all met in the first place. They might just end up finding us first."  
  
"I guess." Mayo sighed. "We should head back to Osuka and Okawa before they start wondering where the hell we went." Kaori nodded and they walked back to their group where Akito, Shizuo, Kuro and Kenji had joined Osuka and Okawa. Mayo bounded up to Akito and smiled up at him.  
  
"Ohayo Akito-kun!" she said brightly. Akito didn't smile back; he barely noticed her, as he was in deep thought. "Akito-kun? What's wrong?" Akito blinked, finally acknowledging Mayo's presence.  
  
"Oh... Ohayo Mayo..." he took her hand. "I need to speak with you, now." He started walking away, dragging her with him.  
  
"Aa... ja ne minna." Mayo said, tipping over her shoes as Akito pulled her away. Kaori giggled.  
  
"What's so funny Kaori-dono?" Kaori's giggles subsided and her eyes widened.  
  
"That's not funny Kenji." Kenji's smile never left his face. Kaori leaned in to whisper in his ear. "It's just that I think Aoshi and Misao need to have a chat." Kenji's violet orbs widened.  
  
"Hontou ne?" Kaori smiled and kissed his cheek.  
  
"Hai." Kenji smiled back. At this time, Osuka, Okawa, Shizuo and Kuro had been watching the two lovers with confused looks on their faces. Kaori suddenly felt a hand on her collar, pulling her from Kenji. She turned to face Osuka. "Nani...? What is it Osuka?"  
  
"Damn Kaori... you're being awfully friendly with someone you haven't even been introduced to yet." Kaori smiled.  
  
"I'm so friendly because I know him VERY well." Osuka arched an eyebrow. "I met him last night Osuka and... found my soul mate." (Aw... so much sap... I think I'm gonna hurl... I CAN'T believe I wrote that...) The four blinked in unison.  
  
"NANI?" they all yelled. Kenji held up his hands.  
  
"Maa, maa minna... calm down." Kaori opened her mouth to explain when the warning bell rang.  
  
"Homeroom." She said.  
  
"I'll walk you." Kenji said, grasping Kaori's hand.  
  
"Arigato." Kaori smiled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kaori, after saying good-bye to Kenji, met a very hyper Mayo in homeroom. The second Kaori walked in, Mayo ran up to her, literally jumping up a down and talking a mile a minute. After listening to Mayo ramble on for a few minutes and not understanding a word of it, Kaori grasped Mayo's shoulders to keep her from bouncing.  
  
"MAYO!" Mayo immediately stopped talking. Ignoring the stares from her fellow classmates, Kaori let her frantic friend into the corner. "Now, Mayo, explain this to me in words I can understand." Mayo took a deep breath.  
  
"Akito-kun talked to me."  
  
"Yea, that much I got. What did he SAY to you?"  
  
"He didn't make a lot of sense at first and I was getting really annoyed with him until he blurted out that he's had the same kind of dreams as me!" Kaori blinked.  
  
"He KNEW about your dreams?" Mayo nodded.  
  
"I've told him from the start."  
  
"How come you didn't tell me? I've told YOU everything!"  
  
"I didn't want to SCARE you, of course! I had to watch you... DIE..." Mayo gulped. "I... it was so hard for me to see that over and over..." Kaori sighed.  
  
"It's okay..." then, a smile spread across her face. "So, does this mean he remembers?" Mayo nodded.  
  
"Everything... unfortunately..." Kaori blinked in confusion.  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"He's told me that he knows about the years after... Kaoru's death."  
  
"What about them?"  
  
"He says... I knew most of this too... that one by one we were all killed off." Kaori's eyes widened.  
  
"NANI?" she shrieked. Mayo shushed her.  
  
"Quiet!" she gulped. "After you, Genzi-sensei, Ayame-chan, and Suzume-chan were slaughtered in their own home two years later. Three years after that, Yahiko and Tsubame were killed while they worked late one night at the Akabeko. Three years later, Sano was killed, two years later, Megumi and Kao-chan were found dead in their home. Three years later, Aoshi, Misao and the entire Oniwabanshue..." she stopped, noticing Kaori was shaking.  
  
"Kami-sama..." Kaori whispered.  
  
"I don't have to continue Kaori." Kaori shook her head fiercely.  
  
"Iie... tell me." Mayo nodded.  
  
"Three years later, Aoshi, Misao, and the entire Oniwabanshue where massacred at the Aoiya...  
  
"..........." Kaori clenched her teeth.  
  
"I just don't understand how it happened..."  
  
"...What about Kenshin?" Mayo shrugged.  
  
"Couldn't tell ya. Our dreams stopped when we... they died." Mayo looked down. "I don't know what happened after that."  
  
"Arigato Mayo... for telling me."  
  
"Do itashimashite." Kaori sighed.  
  
"I wonder..."  
  
"Wonder what?"  
  
"I wonder why we're remembering everything so suddenly... these memories are INCREDIBLY painful... and I don't see the reasoning behind it. Technically they shouldn't have an impact on our lives today and if fate is really in play, we would have discovered each other all over again anyway... why learn about them at all?"  
  
"Maybe something's gonna happen." Mayo said softly.  
  
"I hope not... I don't want history to repeat itself."  
  
"I hope you're right... it would be awful if it did..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay, the creative juices are flowing!! ::happy dance:: This ROCKS!!! I guess I'll leave you all with this evil cliff hanger and as you can probably tell, I was feeling a LITTLE morbid as I wrote the end of this chapter... ^_^  
  
Neko: ::sniff:: It's SO SAD!!! POOR KENSHIN-KUN!!!!  
  
Kaoru: Poor Kenshin? What about the rest of us? What about me? I'm the one who died FIRST!!!  
  
Lunar: Calm down. I don't want any fighting today. Neko, go get everyone from outside and you can spend some time with Inu-chan and Fluffy-chan.  
  
Neko: ::eyes light up and she runs outside::  
  
Lunar: Oi vey... ::sweatdrops:: Well, that was chapter five. I hope you all enjoyed it. ::grins evilly:: Wait until Chapter Six... I have many morbid thoughts rolling around in my head... oi... I need a life...  
  
NAMES!!!! YEA!!!!  
  
Kenshin Himura – Kenji Hirama  
  
Kaoru Kamiya – Kaori Kanama  
  
Aoshi Shinomori – Akito Suzukaze  
  
Misao Makinachi – Mayo Matsuda  
  
Shiro – Shizuo Inao  
  
Kuro – Komi Hirose  
  
Omasu – Osuka Shirai  
  
Okan – Okawa Ando  
  
FYI: Japanese glossary  
  
-dono: suffix. VERY respectful. Kaoru-dono = Miss Kaoru  
  
Hai: Yes  
  
Minna: Everyone  
  
Gomen ne (nasai): I'm (really) sorry  
  
Ja (ne): See ya (later)  
  
Demo: But  
  
De gozaru: something Kenshin says after every sentence. It basically repeats what he just said.  
  
Kawaii: Cute  
  
Do itashimashite: You are welcome  
  
Arigato: Thank you  
  
Kami-sama: God  
  
Yatta: Yea!  
  
Hontou ne: Really?  
  
Nani: What?  
  
Ohayo: Morning!  
  
Okie dokie, that's all for now. It would be nice if I got A LOT of reviews (hint, hint). If I do, maybe I'll update faster ^_^. Well, I better go start on Chapter Six so I'll see you all there! Now, please R + R... and remember to keep the peace, love and ANIME!! JA NE!!!!! 


	7. Chapter 6

WWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OMG, I am SOOOOOO sorry minna-san!!!!!!!! I really shouldn't be making up excuses, but everything has been so incredibly insane... I have written a few new chapters but they're not typed up yet but I've had to deal with getting my license (I'm on the road, wah ha ha!) evil final exams and graduation (yes, Lunar-chan in out in the real world!!! Look out minna!). And I've had absolutely NO COMPUTER TIME. WAH! Neko: Aa... Lunar-chan has been insane these past couple of months. Kenshin: Hai. Lunar-dono is frightening when she's going crazy. Especially since... Yahiko: ESPECIALLY SINCE SHE DOESN'T LET US OUT OF THE BASEMENT!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lunar: ::pouts:: I have too. Yahiko: I was down there, BY MY SELF, for TWO WEEKS!!!! Neko: But that's because you were being obnoxious and you almost spilt soda on the sacred comp. Lunar: Yea! You were being punished!! Yahiko: I didn't mean to! Busu tripped me!!!! Kaoru: NANI??? I did nothing of the sorts, YAHIKO-CHAN!!! Yahiko: WHY YOU-! ::Lunar-chan clamps hand over his mouth:: Lunar: Shut up. Or you'll be downstairs again for another two weeks. Yahiko: ::moves Lunar-chan's hand:: I can't go downstairs! I'm in this chapter! Neko: He's right. Kenshin: Aa. Lunar: ::sighs in defeat:: You're right. Oh well, here we go with the OVERDUE, LONG AWAITED, CHAPTER SIX!!!! ::idiotic clapping:: DON'T FORGET TO R + R MINNA!!!! (it keeps me going and happy ^_^) ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ FYI: "...": Speaking [...]: Thoughts ~*~*~: Scene change (...): Lunar-chan notes ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ~*~Someday: Chapter Six~*~ ~*~DISCLAIMER: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. Hmm... maybe I can buy them with my graduation money. ::glared at by man in black suit:: Uh... ::sweatdrop:: Never mind.~*~  
  
~*~Either learn from the past or repeat it. Although it's a tough lesson to learn, it may save your life.~*~  
  
(::shudder:: WAH! I thought he got fed up with me and left... no such luck...)  
  
"Yoku!" fourteen-year-old Yoku Mizuta turned to see his girlfriend Takao Shimizu run up behind him. She kissed him on the cheek and smiled. "Where were you at lunch?" Yoku grinned sheepishly.  
  
"Ano... I fell asleep in History. Fujitani-sensei wasn't very happy with me and made me stay in class during lunch." Takao frowned.  
  
"Are your dreams bothering you again?" Yoku's face became serious and he nodded.  
  
"Hai." Takao grasped his hand.  
  
"It's okay." Yoku clenched his jaw.  
  
"Let's just go. I'll walk you home." Hand in hand, they walked toward the school gates. As they go close, someone brushed past Yoku, causing him to stumble. His eyes flashed. "Oi! Watch were you're goin'!" The person who had bumped into him turned, her blue eyes flashing. She blinked when she saw him, then a small smile crept across her lips.  
  
"Iie." Yoku clenched his free hand into a fist.  
  
"Why you..." Takao bit her lip.  
  
"I'm not going to apologize for anything. You should calm down... let out some steam. 1,000 swings, now." She demanded. Yoku face faulted.  
  
"1... 1,000?" She nodded.  
  
"Come on, go get your bokken. Don't make me wait." Yoku growled.  
  
"Are you crazy busu?"  
  
"Don't call me 'busu' Yahiko-CHAN!"  
  
"DON'T CALL ME 'CHAN'!!" The second that phrase exited his mouth, Yoku's eyes widened.  
  
Kaori smiled and turned to Kenji, who had been watching the argument unfold with a smile on his face. He chuckled a bit at Yoku's expression.  
  
"Come on Kenji, let's leave him to his 1,000 swings." She waved at the two stunned fourteen-year-olds. "Ja ne!" they turned and walked through the gate. Yoku blinked.  
  
"Ma... MATTE!" Kaori halted and turned with an annoyed look on her face.  
  
"Yahiko, Kenshin and I have to meet Aoshi and Misao at my house. We're trying to figure out where Sano and Megumi could have possibly gone. Demo, you and Tsubame are welcome to join us." Kaori had to suppress laughter as she watched the looks on their faces.  
  
"Yo... Yoku..." Takao murmured. "Perhaps... we should go with them." Yoku just nodded. Takao tugged on his arm, forcing him to move. Kaori snapped her fingers in front of his face.  
  
"Oi, Yoku-chan. Snap out of it." Yoku blinked, then glared at Kaori.  
  
"How many times do I gotta tell ya not to call me 'chan'?"  
  
"As soon as you get it through your thick skull not to call me 'busu'. Unfortunately, old habits die hard." Kaori smiled. Yoku's eyes widened then a grin spread across his face.  
  
"Oi, Takao! It's really them!"  
  
"Took you long enough to figure that one out." Kaori said.  
  
"Demo Kaori, you didn't give him much to go on. One argument that short isn't a lot de gozaru."  
  
"You're right Kenji." Kaori turned back toward Yoku and Takao. "So, what are you're names?"  
  
"Mizuta Yoku." He said.  
  
"I'm Shimizu Takao." She said shyly.  
  
"Kakkoi. You guys, follow me." Kaori looked at Kenji. "Good thing Otou-san isn't home. He'd flip out if he knew I was having five people over to talk about out history, of all things."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After a round of introductions, the partially reassembled Kenshin-gumi was sitting in Kaori's living room. As soon as they were all settled down, Kaori cleared her throat.  
  
"Okay, I just want to get one thing straight. Everyone has had dreams, correct?" Everyone nodded. "Okay."  
  
"What I really wanna know is," Yoku spoke up, "what exactly happened to you?" Kaori bit her lip.  
  
"You want the truth?"  
  
"Iie, I want you to lie. OF COURSE I WANT THE TRUTH!" Kaori sighed and looked down at her hands, which were intertwined with Kenji's. Kenji squeezed her hand reassuringly.  
  
"I... Kaoru... was killed by..." She licked her lips nervously. "Kenshin." Everyone gasped in horror.  
  
"Kaori are you joking? You can't be serious!" Yoku yelled.  
  
"Maa, maa minna, let her finish." Kenji said quietly.  
  
"At least, that's what Kaoru was let to believe. But now... I know that isn't true. Someone took the form of Kenshin and caught me off guard."  
  
"Are you sure?" Akito asked.  
  
"Of course she's telling the truth Akito-kun!!! Why would she lie about that?" Mayo exclaimed, and then blinked. "Right Kaori?"  
  
"Hai." Kaori said. "How about you four? What happened afterwards?" Yoku clenched his jaw as Mayo and Akito looked down in silence. Takao looked as if she was about to cry.  
  
"Yahiko... and Tsubame..." Yoku started. "They died, at the Akabeko... at the hands of Kaoru's ghost."  
  
"NANI?" Kaori exclaimed. "What the HELL are you talking about? How could that had possibly happened?"  
  
"Ano... Tsubame and Yahiko... they... we were working late on night at the Akabeko. Tae had gone home early, demo, they had a lot to clean up. I was in the back washing dishes, when I... I heard..." Yoku stopped, his hands tightening into fists. Takao lightly touched his arm and looked up at Kaori.  
  
"He... had heard me scream. I had been sweeping the dinning room when I heard a noise... the next thing I knew; I was on the ground... in a lot of pain..." Her eyes watered and tears threatened to fall.  
  
"I... found her like that... with Kaoru standing over her, a bloody sword gripped in her hands and an... evil looking grin on her face... it scared the hell out of me."  
  
"Before I black out... I saw Kaoru charge at him... he had absolutely no time to react..." She shuddered involuntarily. "The last things I remember is the sword... plunging into his... body. Then I went unconscious." Tears started to drip down her cheeks slowly. Yoku grabbed her hand and held it tightly.  
  
"There's just one thing I couldn't understand. Kaoru started yelling at me as she attacked... she was yelling, blaming us for her death... telling me I should have done something... to change the past." Yoku inhaled shakily as an uncomfortable silence settled over them. Then, Mayo spoke up.  
  
"Something similar happened at the Aoiya."  
  
"Kami-sama... not you too." Kaori whispered, her voice barely auditable.  
  
"We were eating dinner... it was kind of late at night. We heard the door open and both Okan and Omasu went to answer it. We were closed for the day, but sometimes we would randomly get drunks wandering in. We all immediately heard them scream, then silence. Shiro and Kuro were out there next and we didn't hear anything happen. Aoshi and Misao... they... we were both totally on our guard... until I saw everyone's bodies. Then I saw Kaoru and dropped all my kunai right then and there. I thought... that... I was dreaming..." she fell silent.  
  
"I remember..." Akito started, "almost loosing my grip on my kodachi... by the time I realized what exactly had happened... she was so fast... and my guard had only been down for a split second..." Akito said softly. Mayo was shaking.  
  
"I remember watching his... h... hea... head fall off..." she choked down a sob. "Then... the feel of the blade... in my back..." tears started streaming down her face. Akito wrapped an arm around her shoulders.  
  
By the time bother stories were done, Kaori was shaking beyond belief and unshed tears shone in her eyes. Kenji was gripping her hands, trying to stop her from shaking.  
  
"Son of a bitch." Kaori spat out, pure venom dripping off her words.  
  
"There's just something I don't understand..." Kenji murmured to himself.  
  
"What don't you understand? The bastard that killed me went and killed all my friends!" Kaori said, becoming even more upset.  
  
"I don't get why I was left alone." Kaori blinked.  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"He didn't come after me Kaori. I was left alone and lived out the rest of my life... without anyone."  
  
"Maybe he knew he couldn't take you on." Yoku said. Kenji shook his head.  
  
"I had a hard enough time fighting with Aoshi. For this person to be able to kill the entire Oniwabanshuu without receiving a scratch... and so quickly... he is a powerful foe. Obviously stronger than I ever was." He looked up. "This person intentionally left me alone for a reason."  
  
"And the way he did it..." Kaori mused. "It was planned. A plan designed for ultimate suffering. There were only two or three years between deaths... that's barely enough time for the heart to heal."  
  
"So... we know how and when..." Akito said. "We just don't know the why or who."  
  
"Great." Kaori sighed. "And those are the most important aspects!"  
  
"K'so." Yoku growled. Although it wasn't voiced, the feeling was mutual. Everyone was feeling equally frustrated.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Far away, although not far enough, in a dark, dank cave, sat a man surrounded by candles. He was muttering incoherently to himself, glowing a pale red. His yellow, cat like eyes snapped open and the red glow intensified as his body changed. His tanned skin turned a bluish-green hue and scaly. The pudgy fingers grew thin and pointed; the round face grew thin and narrow with pointed ears. As the red glow faded, he shook like a dog flinging water off its skin.  
  
"Much better. That form was bothering me." He muttered in a raspy, gurgling voice. Brushing imaginary dust from his arms, he stood up, grinning. "They're almost all together... perfect. It's almost time... Battousai, I've waited too long... you will suffer again."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ WAH!! ::Neko-chan glomps her Kenshin plushy:: I was sooooooooo scared. It's so sad!!!! ::Neko-chan starts to wail:: Lunar: ::sweatdrop:: Ano... I didn't mean for it to be that morbid. Yahiko: Well, you didn't succeed, did you? Lunar: ::glares:: Shut up. Neko: WAH!!!! Lunar: NEKO-CHAN!!!! Calm down!!!! This is a major plot development and maybe a little evil cliff hanger. Neko: ::sniff:: But it's evil and so very sad. Lunar: Gomen. Next time should be better, I promise.  
  
NAMES!!!! YEA!!!!  
  
Kenshin Himura - Kenji Hirama Kaoru Kamiya - Kaori Kanama Aoshi Shinomori - Akito Suzukaze Misao Makinachi - Mayo Matsuda Yahiko Myoujin - Yoku Mizuta Tsubame Sanjo - Takao Shimizu Shiro - Shizuo Inao Kuro - Komi Hirose Omasu - Osuka Shirai Okan - Okawa Ando  
  
FYI: Japanese glossary  
  
Hai: Yes Minna: Everyone Gomen ne (nasai): I'm (really) sorry Ja (ne): See ya (later) Demo: But De gozaru: something Kenshin says after every sentence. It basically repeats what he just said. Kami-sama: God Nani: What? Sensei: Teacher Oi: Hey Iie: No Busu: Ugly -Chan: suffix given to younger children. Can also be translated into "Little" Yahiko-chan = Little Yahiko Matte: Wait Kakkoi: Cool Otou-san: Father Gumi: Group Maa, maa: Now, now Kami-sama: God K'so: Basically a swear. Usually translated into "Damn" or "Shit"  
  
Now, aren't you glad I updated? I'll probably update much faster now that school's out. It would be nice if I got A LOT of reviews (hint, hint). Chapter Seven should be up sooner or later, now, please R + R... and remember to keep the peace, love and ANIME!! JA NE!!!!! 


	8. Chapter 7

::peaks out from behind a wall:: WAHHHHH........ GOMEN NASAI MINNA-SAN!!!!! ::sniff:: It's just that this... this... DAMN WALL! ::punches the wall, but gets hurt:: WAHHHH! ITAI!!!!   
Yahiko: Well, don't punch the damn wall then.   
Neko: ::slaps Yahiko upside the head:: Be good. You should be grateful you weren't in the basement this whole time.  
Yahiko: ::rubs head::   
Lunar: ::sniff:: Well... no one's going anywhere till this damn... wall... ::wall crumbles into little itty bitty pieces:: Wow... ::looks amazed:: Did I do that?  
Sano: ::inspects the rubble:: Uh... maybe I shouldn't have taught you that...  
Lunar: ::grins evilly:: well... with all that Kenshin, Sano and Kaoru have been teaching me, I am now a force to be reckoned with. ::does a happy dance:: Maybe Yahiko will behave now... ::thinks of ways to torture Yahiko::  
Yahiko: ::looks scared::  
Lunar: Ah, well maybe later. Right now, we should continue the story, cause I have kept everyone in evil suspense. ::bows:: Gomen nasai minna-san yet again. I will keep it short so I can start the long awaited CHAPTER 7!!!!! ::bored hurrahs:: Oh come on my bored cast, be enthusiastic. ::cracks knuckles menacingly:: Or I'll punch someone. ::everyone sweatdrops and claps happily:: Eh heh heh... good.  
Neko: Kowai.   
Lunar: Damn straight! Now, ON WITH THE FIC!!!   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
FYI:  
"...": Speaking  
[...]: Thoughts  
~*~*~: Scene change  
(...): Lunar-chan notes  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
~*~Someday: Chapter Seven~*~  
~*~DISCLAIMER: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. I realize now that I will never ever own Kenshin and the gumi ::sniff:: Makes me sad don'cha know...~*~   
  
~*~Either learn from the past or repeat it.   
Although it's a tough lesson to learn, it may save your life.~*~  
  
(::sigh:: Wah... Ya know what? He ate all my chicken and made a mess of the living room... Stupid announcer... ::runs away when he appears in the living room:: WAH!)  
  
It had been weeks of fruitless searching for the whereabouts of Sano and Megumi. The endless, empty leads were making everyone irritable, but no one more than Kaori. Yoku and Kenji were trying extra hard not to upset her even more, considering neither of them wanted a beating.   
  
"Those two have got to be incognito!" complained Kaori for about the third time that day. She flopped beside Kenji on his couch, her head resting on his shoulder. Kenji grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently.  
  
"Kaori, it's alright de gozaru. We'll find them eventually." Kaori smiled weakly.  
  
"I must sound like such a brat lately..." she said quietly. Kenji shook his head.   
  
"No... you are irritated, just like the rest of us. You are just... more vocal about it de gozaru." Kaori lightly laughed.   
  
"That's just a nice way to say I'm being a brat."  
  
"Iie..." Kenji started.  
  
"It's alright, I know I haven't been very good company lately." She sighed. "It's just that it will be so good to see them again... just like old times..."  
  
"And it will be like old times, just you wait." He leaned over and kissed her forehead gently, making her smile. "I think we should go for a walk de gozaru." Kaori looked up at him curiously.   
  
"A walk Kenji? What good will that do?"  
  
"Well, it will get your mind off things and who knows? Maybe if you aren't intentionally looking, they just might find us." Kaori nodded.   
  
"Hai."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A black haired four-year-old skipped down the path of the local park, making sure she was a few steps ahead of her parents. She turned around, giggling at her parents.  
  
"Try an' catch me Papa!" a smile spread across her spiky-haired father's face, as he started to walk faster. The little girl shrieked in delight and ran faster, but her little legs were not fast enough to keep a good distance from her father. In three quick strides, her father had caught up to her, scooping her up effortlessly in his arms and plopped her on his shoulders.  
  
"Kao-chan, you should know by now that you can't escape from me." Her father teased. Kao-chan giggled and kissed her father's cheek.  
  
"Put me down pweese?" he nodded and set Kao-chan on the ground, letting her run over to a patch of flowers, gleefully sniffing at them. Her father chuckled to himself.   
  
[Ah... to be four again...] He smiled as a pair of slender hands wrapped around Shimizu's Shinobu arm. He looked down to see the smiling eyes of his wife, Mika.  
  
"Well, you seem to be having fun." Mika said, her eyes teasing. He looked back at their daughter, a nostalgic look on his face.   
  
"I am. It's good to be back in Tokyo." Mika's smile faltered.   
  
"Shino..." Shino looked back at his wife, concerned.   
  
"Something wrong kitsune?"  
  
"I have a bad feeling... with our dreams starting up again..." Shino brushed a finger down Mika's cheek.   
  
"Don't worry Mika. I'm sure nothing exciting is going to happen."   
  
"But how can you be so confi-"   
  
"'Nichi Wa!" Kao-chan's little voice interrupted Mika in mid-sentence and they both looked over to see her talking to two teenagers near the flowers. Shino sighed and the two walked over quickly.  
  
"Kao-chan!" Mika said sternly, kneeling in front of her daughter. "What have I told you about talking to strangers?" Kao-chan gazed at her mother with confusion.  
  
"They is no strangers Mama. I know them."   
  
"Honey, how can you know them? Mama doesn't know them." Kao-chan frowned.   
  
"You do too! It's Ken-onii and Kao-ane!"   
  
"Ken-onii and Kao-ane?" Mika glanced up at the teenage couple, confused. The two smiled back at her gently. Suddenly, the girl scowled.   
  
"Kenji... I hate it when you're right." She said, sighing. Kenji chuckled.   
  
"Gomen Kaori. I never intended to be de gozaru." Shino shot Kenji a menacing look, making him wince. "O-oro?"  
  
"Papa!" Kao-chan's little voice shouted. "You is scaring Ken-onii!" She turned to grip onto Kenji's leg, smiling up at him. "Hi hi Ken-onii! I haven't seen you in a long time!" Kenji pet Kao-chan's head softly.   
  
"I know Kao-chan. It has been too long de gozaru. How are you?"   
  
"I is good!" Kao-chan looked over at Kaori. "An' I haven't seen Kao-ane in a very very very long time!" Kaori smiled and knelt down on the ground.   
  
"I know, you used to be only this big." Kaori said, demonstrating the size of a baby with her hands. "Can I have a hug? Onegi?" A wide grin spread across Kao-chan's face.   
  
"Hai hai!" Kao-chan released Kenji's leg and ran over to Kaori, wrapping her tiny arms as far as they would go around Kaori's neck. Kaori stood up with Kao-chan in her arms and smiled at Mika.  
  
"You've raised a very sweet little girl... Megumi." Mika and Shino stared at Kaori, stunned. Kao-chan pouted at Kaori.  
  
"I no little girl! I four and a half!" Kaori giggled.   
  
"Gomen ne Kao-chan. I meant big girl."  
  
"'S'otay." Kao-chan looked over to her parents, who seemed frozen on the spot. "Mama an' Papa frozen. Move closer pweese." Kaori moved close enough to Mika for Kao-chan to pat her face gently. "Mama! Wake up. Papa too." Kaori sighed, then a mischievous smile spread across her face.   
  
"Sano, after all this time, couldn't you have changed that hair style? You still have the same look, rooster head." Kao-chan giggled.   
  
"Papa's a 'ooster head! Papa's a 'ooster head!" she said in a singsong voice. Shino suddenly snapped out of his daze.  
  
"I ain't no damn rooster head." He growled, making Kao-chan whimper.   
  
"Papa kowai..." Shino sighed.  
  
"Aa... gomen Kao-chan." Shino said, taking Kao-chan from Kaori's arms. "It's just that Jo-chan here knows exactly how to get under your Papa's skin." Kao-chan made a face.   
  
"Why would anyone wanna be under someone's skin? Ish yucky under there!" Shino laughed.   
  
"So very true Kao-chan, so very true..." Shino looked up at Kaori and smiled. "Long time no see Jo-chan."   
  
"Likewise Sano." Kaori smiled, looking at Mika. "Come on Megumi! You're missing the big ol' happy reunion." Mika blinked.   
  
"Kaoru? It that really you?" Kaori nodded and Mika stepped forward to wrap Kaori in a hug, a little misty eyed.   
  
"Hi Megumi." Kaori said, smiling. Kao-chan humphed grumpily.   
  
"Kao-ane! Yousa made Mama cry." Mika stepped back, a smile on her face.   
  
"Daijobu Kao-chan. These are happy tears." Kao-chan didn't look convinced, making Kaori giggle.   
  
"Do you have any idea how long we have been looking for you guys? It must have been a couple months now!" Kaori said in fake anger.   
  
"We haven't been in Tokyo, we've been living in Osaka for several years. We had to move because of Shino's job." Mika explained. "We just moved in last week."   
  
"So... what do you guys go by now?" Shino asked the teen couple.   
  
"Kanama Kaori."   
  
"Hirama Kenji. What about you?"   
  
"The name's Shimizu Shinobu, she's Mika and-"  
  
"Me Kao-chan!" she piped up excitedly, making Kaori giggle at the little girl.   
  
"Do you know what 'Kao-chan' is short for?" Kaori asked the little girl. Kao-chan blinked.   
  
"Ano..." Mika smiled at Kaori.   
  
"It's short for 'Kaoru'. We like that name." Kaori looked at Mika, her eyes watery.   
  
"Hontou?" Kaori asked, as Kenji gripped her hand reassuringly.   
  
"Yea, considering Kao-chan here has your temperament." Shino said, getting glares from both his daughter and Kaori.   
  
"Papa hidoi!" Kao-chan yelled, as Kaori started at him.   
  
"Maa, maa Kaori." Kenji said, pulling her back. Kaori took a deep breath to calm herself down and turned back to Mika.  
  
"Mika-san, that means a lot to me." Kaori said softly. Shino eyed Kaori's hand intertwined with Kenji's and chuckled.   
  
"Geeze, it's taken you this long to make a move?" Kenji's eyes widened, knowing all too well that the comment was directed toward him, and he blushed.   
  
"O-oro?"  
  
"I knew you were hesitant and all, but man! It's been over a century!" Kaori growled at him, any traces of tears gone.  
  
"SHINO! YURASAI!"   
  
"Maa, maa Kaori, don't be mad." Kenji said, releasing her hand and wrapping his arm around her waist, pulling Kaori closer to him. "He does have a point de gozaru. I am rather slow when it comes to things like this." Kaori blushed as she blinked.   
  
"Kenji..." Sano rolled his eyes, Mika smiled and Kao-chan made a face.   
  
"Growned ups are so weird. Don't do the mushy stuffs, ish yucky." Everyone laughed at that.   
  
"Gomen ne Kao-chan. It shall never happen again de gozaru." Kao-chan nodded.   
  
"Domo."   
  
"Do itashimaste de gozaru."   
  
"Well, we should go. I have to call Mayo and Yoku. Will you three come with us?" Kaori asked.   
  
"Mayo and Yoku?" Mika asked.   
  
"Oh, that's Misao and Yahiko." Kaori stated, as if it was obvious. "They'll know where to find Takao and Akito..."  
  
"Takao and Akito?" Shino asked.   
  
"Tsubame and Aoshi." Kenji stated. Mika chuckled.   
  
"It seems like you two have done some searching." Kaori shook her head.   
  
"Nah... we just all go to the same school." Kaori said, smiling at Mika and Shino's astonished faces. "Yoku and Takao are in ninth, Mayo and I are in eleventh, Akito and Kenji are in twelfth. It was only a matter of actually remembering..."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
And that's as far as I can get as the wall decides to tower over me yet again... ::sniff:: I don't have any idea where to go from here and I have such a great ending idea! ::starts to bawl::  
Neko: ::pets Lunar-chan sympathetically:: It's all right...  
Kenshin: Neko-dono is right. It will be all right de gozaru.  
Kaoru: Besides, I like your basement. We can always lock Yahiko-chan down there and get some peace and quiet.  
Yahiko: ::growls:: DON'T CALL ME CHAN.  
Lunar: ::whacks Yahiko upside the head:: I have a headache. Yurasai. ::drags him downstairs and locks the door. Muffled struggling can be heard. Comes back upstairs:: He's bound and gagged.  
Neko: Kowai. ::everyone nods, agreeing::   
Lunar: ::sighs:: Well, we're going to the amusement park, WITHOUT YAHIKO-CHAN.  
Neko: Huzza!  
Lunar: 'Huzza'?   
Neko: ::smiles innocently::  
Lunar: ::blinks:: Whatever. Lets go, so I can get my mind off of stuff. I need a roller coaster to clear my mind... ::wanders off, muttering. Everyone blinks::  
Neko: Ano... I guess I'll finish up.  
  
NAMES!!!! YEA!!!!  
  
Kenshin Himura – Kenji Hirama  
Kaoru Kamiya – Kaori Kanama  
Aoshi Shinomori – Akito Suzukaze  
Misao Makinachi – Mayo Matsuda  
Yahiko Myoujin – Yoku Mizuta  
Tsubame Sanjo – Takao Shimizu  
Shiro – Shizuo Inao  
Kuro – Komi Hirose  
Omasu – Osuka Shirai  
Okan – Okawa Ando  
  
FYI: Japanese glossary  
  
Hai: Yes  
Minna: Everyone  
Gomen ne (nasai): I'm (really) sorry  
De gozaru: something Kenshin says after every sentence. It basically repeats what he just said.  
Iie: No  
-Chan: suffix given to younger children. Can also be translated into "Little" Yahiko-chan = Little Yahiko  
Maa, maa: Now, now  
Yurasai: Shut up  
Domo: A really informal way to say "Thank You"  
Hidoi: Mean  
Do itashimaste: You're welcome  
Kowai: Scary  
Jo-chan: Missy. Sano's nickname for Kaoru.  
  
Neko: Well, that's it I guess. Please don't forget to R+R and maybe you all could give Lunar-chan a few ideas. Ano... flames are used to make s'mores. ::drools:: Mmmm... s'mores. ::blink:: Anywho... Kindly stick around for Chapter 8!   
Lunar: ::pops up in shorts, a tank top and sunglasses:: Remember to keep the peace, love and ANIME!! JA NE!!!!! ::walks out the door::  
Neko: Matte! It's 32 degrees out!   
Lunar: I'm okay! Besides, we're going to Australia. It's summer there now. ::walks away, Neko-chan chasing her::  
Neko: MATTE! ::everyone else sweatdrops:: 


End file.
